Untitled
by Gracielle Thycerosia
Summary: The Darkness of all time have regained it's power to rule the world, The Chase sacrifice their life to stop it, but the Darkness will return to cover the world with evil. The Gods have prophecy a girl to help the Chase fight the Darkness and save the world, will she live her prophecy? A/N : Genres : Romance, Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship The best summary I can type, enjoy
1. Begining

**Meranii : Moshi moshi minna-san! ^_^  
I have come out with my second story! yay! It's really hard to me to figure the plot, I can't sleep for 2 nights =_=" **

**Fiora : At least you figure it out right? /chewing something/  
**

**Meranii : yeah...eh? where do you get that? /pointing at a plate of freshly made omelet/  
**

**Fiora : Oh, from the table. It's taste delish! /taking another bite/  
**

**Meranii : That's mine! I made that because I'm hungry! / tummy grumbling/  
**

**Fiora : Oh my, I didn't know. I'm sowwy... /still taking another bite/  
**

**Meranii : Oh, my omelet... /OTL, stormy cloud top of my head/  
**

**Fiora : R&R pwease~ /Still chewing/  
**

* * *

Knight Master and the Queens of Bemersiah have send out all of the Chase to the toughest battle of their life. Malevolent Horde has regain it's full power and completely broken the seal from Rin body. The Darkness have started the eclipse, the Malevolent Horde has rising it black flame that start to consume everything,

"How in the world we are going to stop this thing!" Elesis keep slashing the enemy

"It's totally imposible!" Ryan with his Storm Pike slashing arround the enemy from Elesis back

"It's all my fault..." Rin start to lost in her mind while the enemy start to attack her

"Pull your self up together, Rin!" Sieghart dodge the attack & push away the enemy from Rin

"It's not your fault, Rin! now you need to figure out how to stop this chaos!" Ronan wake her up while hold an enemy the attack

"Guys! The eclipse has fully cover the sun! We need to do something!" Arme keep casting her spell to attack back. Lass and Lupus covered Arme back while Ley, Zero, & Dio keep trying to put off the Black Flame without being consume by it.

"We need to combine all of our attack! It's the only way to finish this!" Lire suggesting while attacking from the tree branches

"This is your end Grand Chase... Soon the world will be covered with pure Darkness..." The Malevolent Horde stated

"Don't be so sure about that!" Elesis smirks and signaling all the Chase to circle the area, then they attack with all of their strength,

"CONVERGENCE!" All of the Grand Chase 4th job Final attack combine, making all the area shine brightly.

When all the smoke past, all the enemy is defeated,

"Hah...We did it..." Elesis down her knees and catch her breath. Everyone is exhausted. Suddenly,

"Hahaha, You all can't defeated me! Now the world is mine!" Malevolent Horde haven't be defeated. Everything become dark, the only thing that shine is Mari flash light that she invented.

"It's over..." Amy started to cry because they lost, Jin hug her while all the Chase down their face

"No, it's not over." Sieghart stated, suddenly all the Chase look at Sieghart

"What do you mean?" Mari confused

"Rin, You said that you once seal the Malevolent Horde to your body with forbidden magic right?" Sieghart ask. Rin nod

"Is there any spell that can vanquish it once and for all?" Sieghart ask again, Rin nod again but,

"But, It will need a really big power & strength! Even an immortal can't do this alone!" Rin Stated

"Then I will help," Mari start to speak

"No! It's to dangerous!" Sieghart stopped the Woman he loves

"Stupid! You think I will let you do that alone?" Mari shouted at him

"But still..." Sieghart been cut of by Elesis

"I'll help too," Elesis step up

"Elesis? No, You can't come," Sieghart disagreed

"I'll go too," Ronan step up beside Elesis

"Ronan? What are you doing?" Elesis shocked

"If you go, I'll go as well," Ronan stated

"But," Elesis being cut off by Ronan

"We do everything together. We don't abandon each other, we will always be together in every situation until the very end," Ronan smiled at Elesis, She smiled back and hold Ronan hand. Then Lass and Arme step in beside Elesis & Ronan with holding hand and smiled. Jin & Amy step in with holding hand as well as Ryan & Lire. Then Ley, Dio, Zero, & Lupus follow from the back. They all smile wormly to the trio,

"We'll help too," Lass said with a smiled that making Arme giggle

Sieghart, Mari, & Rin smiled back to their friend.

"Then, I must say some thing first," Rin broke the silent

"When we do this spell, it will be a high chance that we won't survive..." Rin hung her face down

"It's ok, We do this for the good of many," Elesis cheer up

"Yes, we really have a good time together," Lire continued

"It's a gift from the holy light that we all met," Arme start to shed a little tear while she smile

"Thank you guys, for everything," Mari smiled

* * *

After making a circle,

Ronan & Elesis POV

"Elesis?" Ronan call

"Yes-" Elesis answer but being cut because Ronan kiss her passionly for the last time, After letting go,

"Ronan, Thank you for everything," Elesis smiled at Ronan

"You're welcome, Ellie," Ronan smiled back

* * *

Lass & Arme POV

"Arme," Lass call

"Yes?" Arme answered

"Thank you, For everything. I really having a great time," Lass smiled at her then hold her faces with both of his hand and kiss her softly for the last time,

"Lass," Arme blush madly, but stop when Lass smiled at her. She smiled back

* * *

Ryan & Lire POV

"Lire, Thank you for everything. You make my life perfect, my queen," Ryan smilled wormly

"So am I," Lire smiled then hug him. Ryan then kiss her the sweetest kiss for the last time

* * *

Jin & Amy POV

"Jinny, thank's for everything," Amy smiled sweetly at Jin

"You're welcome, my princess. I'm your number one fan," Jin smiled at Amy. Then Amy kiss Jin sweetly while jin only hug her waist for the last time

* * *

Sieghart & Mari

"Thank's Sieghart," Mari smilled

"For everything?" Sieghart smirks at her

"Yes," Mari answer

"Will you thank me for this?" Sieghart grab Mari waist and hold her faces then he kiss her with all his might, Mari hold Sieghart neck as a yes. This is their last joke together

* * *

No one POV

Rin, Ley, Dio, Zero, & Lupus saw all the couple kiss for the last time. They only smirked (except for Zero ofcourse) and shook their head,

"What a doofus..." They thought

After they ready,

"Everybody, hold hand please," Rin asked, they do as they asked. Then Rin started to cast the spell, all of their aura floating out from their body, their body started to faded a little by little until the center of the circle fired up a powerfull white light to the dark sky,

"No, What is this thing?" Malevolent Horde start to faded a little. The light being bigger and bigger until the Malevolent Horde starting to dissapear, as well as all the Chase,

"No, My power. No~" The Malevolent Horde vanish into a smoke that blew away until the dark side of moon in the space. The sky is clear the sun start to shine brightly. All the nature has been regain it's beauty. Peace has shine at all the land, thank's to The Great Hero, the Grand Chase.

* * *

Some where in Xenia,

"The Chase have sacrifice their life for the good of many people," Yamini, The Goddess of Judgement spoke

"Are the darkness has finally dissapear?" Gaia, The Goddess of Life asked

"No, darkness will return, then once again rise it power to covered the world with darkness," Perseo, The God of Destruction spoke the prophecy

"True, but all the Chase will reincarnated to stop it once again. But I see there a girl that will be helping the Chase by then," Samsara, The God of Circulation continued the prophecy

"Who is this child?" Yamini asked curiously

"A Couple will come to ask a blessing for their child that just born to Gaia," Samsara answer

"Is that so," Gaia thought

"You must give this child The Book of Past, it will show the child everything that need to be known," Samsara stated, Gaia nod. All of The God is nod and staring at each other with serious face

* * *

After a century of peace,

Time has change as we life our live now. There's a Cafe, School, University, Shop of many goods. Grand Chase now is a history of their heroic, the Legend of all time. No more War, Fighting, and anything that 'Taboo' but still there's a punk, and gang. The human race life peacefully. Elf, Fairy, Pixie, Spirit, Orc, & every supernatural creature life side by side on their own habitat after the war, hiding. They never shown their self to human anymore. Demon race choose to exile back to the demon world. Magic now is slowly faded, only a few Mage that still can be seen using magic. Now Serdin is a popular city on every continent, Everyone in every continent come to Serdin for study or find a job for a better life.

By that time, a little girl with black wavy hair and deep sparkle brown eyes born. Her mother, Martha, is a nature lovers. She smiling to her baby with joy. Her father, John, is a Biologists that works at the Serdin University, he live in the Elven Forest for study in the house that he build along with his wife.

"Martha, What should we name her?" John asked

"It's must be pretty like our child and must have a meaning," Martha smiled to her husband

"Hmm, how about... Fiora?" John suggest

"Fiora?" Martha narrow her eyes

"What? Fiora means flower and our child is beautiful like a flower..." John play around with the baby making it laugh

"Fiora Pace... How about that?" Martha asked

"Hey, Not bad, our little Flower of Peace!" John lift the baby up with joy making it laugh even more

"Let's take her to the temple tomorrow, we need to thank Gaia for giving us a beautiful child," Martha suggested

"Yes, we'll need to ask Gaia for blessing our child, Right Fiora?" John ask to the baby with smile. The baby only laugh as an answer.

* * *

The next day,

When they at the temple, they start to pray for the blessing,

"Lady Gaia, please bless our daughter so she may have good fortune and always safe from danger..." When they praying, they heard a voice calling them,

"John, Martha, I bless your daughter so she may use magic controlling, Plant, Water, & Air." Gaia voice told them, then around Fiora body is been shine by a green light

"Oh my, we don't no what to say, my lady," John and Martha bow

"You don't need to thank me. Give your daughter this book, it will tell her everything and you must not speak how she get her power, not before her 14 birthday." Gaia explained

"Yes, of course," John answer while Martha grab the book. The book is brown and have a Aquamarine orb attach on the middle of the book

"One more thing, your daughter can use her magic but she must secrets her ability from others," Gaia warn them then her voice can't be heard anymore. John and Martha nod at each other.

* * *

14 year later...

Fiora grow into a pretty & clever young lady. She always play with her father and mother when she's a kid in the forest, she sometimes visit Serdin city with her parent to buy some supply or taking her to play at the park.

She learning some trick to use her magic by her self, sometimes she use it to help her parent. She never use her magic infront of anyone or never speaks that she have it, except for her parent of course.

She never goes to school when she a kid, but her father & mother always educated her with their knowledge, she sometimes read their book that they have. She never like to study Math because she always say it's hard, but manage to understand and completed the subject.

She can cook for her self, make cloth and jewelry by her self, and good at her chores. She sometimes sneak out to Serdin by riding the wind to sell her jewelry that she make. By that, she have her own saving. She use clouds so no one can see her while she in the sky. She once buy a book from a hawkers on her way back from selling her jewelry. she feel pity on that man.

It's contain a basic of self defense plus a basic sword technique. She train her self in the forest every morning and at noon she will go sell her jewelry.

* * *

One day, after she finished her daily activity and went back home at the night,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" John & Martha throw a surprise party to her

"Mom, Dad! Thank you!" She hug her mother and her father

"Fiora, make a wish and blew up the candle dear," Martha holding a chocolate cake while John hold a cold bottle of white grape

"I wish, every happiness to all that's life," Fiora blew the candle and smile to her parents, her parents smile back for return

* * *

After a feast of her birthday, John and Martha knew that is time she know the truth, while they sit down on the couch and Martha already hold the book and put it on table, they start the conversation,

"Honey, we need to tell you something," John started with serious face

"What is it, dad?" Fiora ask curiously

"We once promise to tell you about how you get your power, and now is the time," Martha answer her daughter, Fiora face start to look serious

"You have been bless by the Goddess of Life, that's how you get your power," John start the explanation

"We have been told to secrets your ability from other and not to tell you this until you're 14," Martha continued

"... And what is this?" Fiora took a deep silent for a while and and look at the book

"We didn't know, dear." Martha answer

"But, lady Gaia said it will explain everything to you," John give the book to her

"Have you read the book?" Fiora ask

"We haven't even open it," Martha answer

"We can't open it, we try but we can't," John explain

Fiora being curious about the book. After the party, she help her parents cleaning the mess. After that, she goes to her room with the book. In her room, She have a single bed, a closet, a cupboard of book, a small bathroom, and a desk that beside the windows. The desk have a small laptop attach to the charger and study lamp. There some note book and a pencil case too, the desk drawer fill with nicely neat fabric and jewelry part, there also a tools to make her dress and jewelry put on her smaller desk drawer. After closing the door, she put the book on her desk and go take a shower. When she on her bathroom, the book orb shine weakly,

What could it be contain on the book?

* * *

**Meranii : So? How was it? Please forgive me is there still an Grammar error, I already try my best to fix it .**

**Fiora : If you guys notice why the story title is 'Untitled', is because the author haven't think of the right title yet ^.^  
**

**Meranii : Please help me with the title . ! You can PM me the Title that you think is suited with the story,  
**

**Fiora : If the title have two or maybe 3 that the author thinks good, If will be a poll voting so start sending your PM now! ^.^  
**

**Meranii & Fiora : R&R pwease! :3  
**


	2. New School & The Dancer!

**Meranii : Moshi moshi minna! How do you do? I was typing a little last 3 days on my school season, but the school give us student a break from thursday until sunday, yay! so i have enought time to type this chapter 2 ^_^**

**Fiora : Sumimasen, Meranii-chan, the story? -_-"  
**

**Meranii : Oh yes, sorry. So I hope this chapter will be great! and if i have any mistake please review where my mistake is so I can fix it ; )  
**

**Disclaimer : I'm totally do not own GC. The only thing I own is my OC and The Plot ^_^**

* * *

After her shower and change to her pajamas, Fiora notice the book orb glowing weakly. The more she get closed to the book, the glow get brighter and brighter. After sit down in front of the book , she try to open it, but it don't.

"Why is this book so hard to open?" She thought

After trying several time, she almost gave up, but she heard a voice,

"_Show me what happened a hundred years ago... " _The voice said

"Huh? What? Who are you?" She get up from her chair

"_You will know, in time,_" The voice answered.

Fiora bit confuse for a while, but suddenly she got an idea, she sit on her chair,

"Show me what happened a hundred years ago," She spoke to the book

Suddenly the book float, the orb shine bright and opening the book, it's show a picture of 15 people on the page and the other page shows a writing on it. The book is slowly float down back to the desk, she slowly grab the book and start reading it.

It's tell her about the first time Grand Chase is form by the Queen of Serdin, coordinated and tested by Knight Master, until the name of the member. After she opened the next page, is telling her about Elesis data, there also Elesis picture on the left side page. After she opened the next page there's Lire picture and her data, the next page is Arme, and keep continuing until Rin picture and her data. Every Grand Chase member data tells her how they met and being the Chase. She read every single detail on the book and memorize it in a night. But after the page where tells her The Chase sacrifice their life and disappears, there's a lot of blank page, She know there is something missing.

She bring that thought into her sleep, in her dream, she met with a beautiful woman with long blonde hair. Both of them wears a white robe like ancient people,

"Come close my dear," The woman said to her

"That voice... Who are you?" She ask curiously

"I'm the Goddess of Life, dear. I'm Gaia," Gaia answered with a smile

"So you are the one who bless me so I can use magic, why I can't tell anyone about my power?" She ask again

"Because this day only from a mage bloodline that can use magic, but you I gave your power, people will think you are a threat," Gaia answered with her might, Fiora understand what Gaia means

"So why you give me that book? Why there are so many blank pages?" Fiora ask again

"That book is The Book of Past, you have been prophecy by the Gods that you will find them again so you may fight the Darkness that once again will return. Every blank page have a riddle how to find each member," Gaia explained

"But why, me?" She ask desperately

"Every people have their reason to be born, we must find that reason, that's why makers breath choose you, dear," Gaia answered with a worm smile

"alright, I will do it..." She answered, but when she look up, Gaia have disappear.

"_I know you will..._" Gaia smile in other place

* * *

"Honey, wake up dear," Martha wake her up from her slumber, the sun has shine her room

"Huh? What?" She still confuse because of her dream

"Is morning sweetheart, breakfast is ready," Martha wake her to her senses

"Oh, mom, ok, I will go down in a second," She back to her senses and run to her bathroom to brush her teeth.

After brushing her teeth, she goes downstairs for breakfast. Her father already si down on the table reading newspaper and drinking his coffee. While she eat her breakfast, she look at the clock, it shows 7.15 AM. Suddenly she remember, she never get up so early before. She always wake up at 8 AM. She know there must be something her parents wanted to tell her,

"Is there something you guys wanted to tell me?" She started a conversation when she finished her breakfast

"Oh alright, we can't hide it from you after all," Her father smiled

"Your dad and I have a been thinking that you might be wanted to go to school," Her mother smiled at her. Fiora froze for a moment then she smiled happily to her parents

"Thank you mom! dad! I love you guys!" She jumped happily and hug her parents

"Ok now, come on, if you squish us who's gonna take you to Serdin University," Her dad joke, She just laugh after letting them go

"Now here's your books, your uniform, your schedule, and your bag," Her mom shows her the thing on the floor, is so many that she can't possibly lift it by her self. Then she got an idea, she use the wind to carry it into her room

"Come on now go dress, we must be there at 8 AM," Her father warn her. She quickly run to her room and change to her uniform, she wear the shirt first then her skirt, after that she tied up her tie, put on her belt and wear her uniform coat. She quickly brush her hair and tied up into a ponytail with her handmade bow ribbon. She look at her schedule and put some book on her bag. When she ready, she look at her desk, the blank page have a writing on it, it says,

_The center attention will say it's greets, pretty but harm full like a rose, with the sweetest smile make people melt, always cheerful like a shining sun_

"Hmm... I wonder what this meant?" She says in her though, then she grab the book and put it on her bag. She goes downstairs again and wears her knee socks then her shoes,

"Ok hun, we're leaving now," John tells Martha

"Ok, be careful!" She answered

"Ok," The both answered

* * *

When they stop on the road side,

"Oh my, where's all the taxi? We're going to be late," Her father stated

"Maybe I should call the Principle," Her father took out her cell phone

"Don't worry, dad, I have an idea," She start to lift her and her father with wind to the air and make the clouds cover them

"Whoa! Fiora Dear, are you sure we won't fall at all?" Her father panicked first but manage to calm down

"Of course, dad. Now we really need to keep our voice down, we don't want anyone know us floating right?" She smiled to her dad, her father smiled back

"You really know how to use your power very well," Her father talks

"Of course," She giggle

"Um, dad, can't I ask a question?" She curious about something

"Sure, what is it?" He ask

"Um, you know Grand Chase, right? Do you know the member names, dad?" She ask. Because when she read her history book, there is the mention of the Grand Chase the Legendary Hero, but in the book never mention the Grand Chase member, even not their name. She did a little research after reading The Book of Past, But failed.

"No, I did curious my self why their name never been mention, I even read all the history book on Serdin University Library, but no result," Her father answer

Before they know, they on top of Serdin. She quickly land on her usual spot and walking throw the streets,

"Where is Serdin University, dad?" She ask while fixing her hair and uniform

"Is over there. The biggest building on Serdin, beautiful isn't it?" Her father stated

"Wow, it is," She look at the building, it's very ancient yet modern.

They finally arrive infront of the gate, the gate is close,

"Oh god, we're late, Stephen!" Her father calling someone

"Oh, hi there John, not use to seeing you late," Stephen smirks at John

"Come on Steve, don't start, I must take my daughter to Principle office before class start," He stated

"Whoa, your daughter is prettier than Martha," Steve smiling to her

"Thank you, sir," She smiled her sweetest smile

"Ok, come on quick," Steve opened the gate. Fiora and Her father quickly run into the school, John wave hand to Steve as thank you.

* * *

After arrive infront of the Principle office

"Excuse me, sir," Her father knock the door

"Yes, come in," The Principle answer

"Here is my daughter," Her father introduce her

"Good morning, sir," She greets

"Well, Good morning young lady, your class is on 8-3, John," The Principle signaling her father to take her to her class

"Of course, come on dear," Her father take her to her class

When she arrive infront her class, her father opened the door,

"Excuse me, the new student just arrive," Her father inform the teacher. The teacher nod, Fiora walks in the class with a smile,

"Ok students, we have a new friend now, will you introduce your self to us?" The teacher ask, she nod

"My name is Fiora Pace, nice to meet you all," She smiled sweetly, making the boys paralyzed for a moment

"Ok then Fiora, you will sit with Amy over there, is it ok, Amy?" The teacher ask to the pink hair twin ponytail girl

* * *

**Fiora POV**

"! Amy the Dancer? Could it be? She seem familiar..."

"*giggle* Yes, sir! It's nice having a new friend," She smiled, making every boy in class melting

"Hmm... With the sweetest smile make people melt..." I repeated the riddle in my mine

"Ok then, ," The teacher shows me the way. I quickly walk to her table and sit beside her. She smile to me and greet me nicely,

"Hi there neighbour, my name is Amy, nice to meet you," She smile to me childishly

"Hi, nice to meet you too," I smile to her warmly, she look nice

"Ok, lets return to what we're discuss..." The teacher start the subject

"Hmm... The center attention will say it's greets..." I keep mumbling the riddle, why is it somehow connected to Amy? Is she really Amy the Dancer? Is she the first that I must remind?

**End POV**

* * *

Break time,

"Hey, wanna see the school? I can give you some tour," Amy ask

"Yeah sure, I really need that so I don't get lost in this big school," Fioraa answer with a smile

"Ok then, Come on!" Amy quickly drag her out from class

On the corridor,

"Hey, is a new girl," A boy announce to his friend

"Yeah, I know, she is really pretty," Another girl added

"Yeah, I heard she is Mr. John daughter," A girl tells her friend

"No way, she really hot," A boy stated

"Ms. Amy and her really are the most beautiful, I bet she going to be have a Fan club to like Ms. Amy," Another boy add

* * *

While the other student watch them both pass, Amy explaining the school to Fiora,

"This school have 10 floors, each floor have 55 classes, we have everything you need here! There's garden, Swimming pool but can only be access by the gym teacher, and canteen," Amy explained

"Wow, that is everything. Umm, why are they following at us?" Fiora ask curiously because some boys where following them while they walk, She did notice too that everyone on the corridor looking at them both

"Oh, they are from my Fan Club, they sometime follow me around," Amy answer casually

"Y-your Fan club? Oh, you like a artist or something?" Fiora sweatdrop

"Actually, yes, I'm going to be a big star! I started my debut as a student star here, I always won on singing, dancing, play music instrument and acting competition, At least like that," Amy explained her talent Childishly like usual to Fiora who actually amaze

"Wow, that is something," Fiora stated, Amy just giggle and take Fiora to the canteen

* * *

After school,

"Hey, want to go home together? I can drive you home," Amy offer

"Wow, you drive a car?" Fiora ask

"Nah, my driver who drive me actually," Amy answer

"Oh, silly me. Thank you for the offer but me and my dad going to walk together and finding a taxi," Fiora stated nicely

"Well, ok then, see you tomorrow," Amy walks out the school and get into a limo

While she waited infront the gate,

"Hi darling, sorry I'm a little late," John walk out the gate with her

"It's ok, dad, it's still 5 PM, come on let's go home," She invite her dad, her dad agree. While they walk and looking for taxi, they talk about their day,

"So, how is your first day?" Her dad ask

"It's fine. I got an A on my history essay, I got to know the school, and I met a friend," She answer casually

"Wow, darling, you are great, so who is your new friend?" He ask again

"Amy," She answer

"Wow, you did? That just fine, dear," He praise his child

"Um, dad? Who is Amy? Is she rich?" She ask curiously

"Well, she is rich, her family have a entertainer busyness company on Elia, she life alone here, her parent and big sister is on a busyness trip, but she always help our school won a talent competition, so she quite popular on school," He explained

"Oh my, she really talented, not to mention beautiful," Fiora stated

After a long conversation, they found a taxi to ride home. After arrive,

"Hey you two, how is your day?" Martha ask

"It's fine, mom," Fiora answer with a smile

"Ok then, you two go shower, dinner almost ready," She announce. John and Fiora quickly run to their own room and shower, after shower they quickly run to the kitchen and rush down their food to their grumbling tummy. Fiora help her mom with the dishes and her dad with the table. They watch some TV together to refresh their mind, when the clock is 8.30 PM,

"Fiora, get some sleep, tomorrow you have school right?" Her mom remind her

"Ok, mom. Good Night, mom, dad," She run to her room and close the door. She nicely put her uniform on her closet and ready her book for tomorrow. When she pull out all the book on her bag, she almost forget about the book. When she pull out the book, she quickly tidy her book for tomorrow and sit on her desk with the book,

"Amy the Dancer," She say to the book, the book quickly opened to the Amy page,

"Oh god, the riddle is lead to Amy, even their picture is really assemble a lot. How in the world I'm going to convince her that she is one of The Chase," She talk to no one particularly, thinking

"Hm... I need to convince her, but how? Oh Lady Gaia, give me a clue," She pray desperately. Suddenly, the book opened until to the blank page with the riddle, the writing change into a picture of a two flower hair band, the next of the picture is a list,

"2 Jasmine flowers & 1 pack of fairy dust? What is that suppose to mean? Wait, this is a hair band, is this something that Amy once have? I must find this thing, something tells me that I should make this," She though.

* * *

She quickly switch off all her lamp on her room, she change her cloth into a regular T-shirt and black jeans, she bundle up her hair and clip her bangs up, she put her long pillow in the middle of her bed and cover it with her blanket, she grab her jacket and her other bag, put the book in it and jump off from her window and ride the wind away from Bemersiah.

Because it's night she didn't need to cover her self with clouds, she just fly higher than usual. The first place she will go is Silver Land, because from her history book, fairy usual can be found at Silver Land even on the book says fairy just a myth. She bought a map so she don't lost, she cross Kanavan then the sea, she really amaze by the view, but she must keep balance on her self so she wont fall. About an hour she already on top of Silver Land,

"Hmm, I must go to the swamp, at least that's what the book says where's there fairys," She quickly landed on the swamp, it's beautiful at night because the swamp glows. After 30 minutes of walking, she found a dragon skull near the lake,

"Oh my, is an Aqua Dragon skull, I have go deeper to the swamp. Hm, the water is hot, maybe I should wash my face before continuing to walk," She put her hand on the water and wash her face with it, is really refreshing her. But when she finnish dry her face, a goblin came out and throw some rock to her. She quickly use her ability to bend the water and dodge it,

"What the," She shocked

"Intruder! How dare you come near to this lake!" The goblin quickly throw another rock while the other goblin came out and ready to attack her, she dodge the attack again with the water bending

* * *

**Fiora POV**

"Oh god, please listen! I'm sorry I come to this lake, I don't want to hurt you all, I just want to find a fairy so I can ask for some fairy dust," I explained

"What is it for?" Another goblin ask

"So I can make an hair band that will remind one of the Chase member their past," I answer honestly

"Hmm, what should we do?" A goblin ask their leader

"Yes, she mentioned Grand Chase," Another goblin added

"We must take her to the Mystic Golem, the only way to tell her she telling the truth or not," The goblin leader decided. After the goblin take me to the Mystic Golem,

"Who are you? Why are you here?" The Golem ask

"My name is Fiora Pace, I'm come to ask for some fairy dust. Please, I'm telling the truth," I answered

"Hmm, Why do you need it?" The Golem ask again

"I need to make the item that will make one of the Chase member remember their past," I answer again. The Golem remembered by the day he is defeated by the Chase, he know that the Darkness will return, he quickly make the fairy come out and fly around above him and me, making the fairy dust come out,

"Pretty..." I amaze by the beauty of the fairy

"Here, a pack of fairy dust, don't let the Darkness rule," The Golem said is massage and turning back into a rock

"Thank you," I smiled. I quickly grab the fairy dust, bowing to the goblin, and ride the wind to the air. I fly while the fairy wave hand at me, I wave back with a smile,

**End POV**

* * *

"Good Bye! Thank you!" She waving her hand and fly away from Silver Land, About an hour she arrive at the Elven Forest, she remember there are some jasmine flower bushes in the forest. She bought some of the lake water in a small bottle she bought oh her bag. The water of the lake is glowing, so she bend the water out and light her way, after several minute she found the flower bushes. she pick 2 fully bloom jasmine flower and bend the water in the bottle again, she put the flower on her palm and quickly fly home.

She fly in her room and put the flower on her desk, she pull out the book and the bottle out and also put it on her desk. She change her cloth to her nightwear and quitely pull out a roll of black rubber fabric on her desk drawer, she cut it and sew it until it look like a hair bands. She pull out the fairy dust and sprinkle some of it into the flowers, she sew the flowers carefully to the hair bands. After finished,

"Fiuh, finally it's done. Two jasmine hair bands, I hope it's works..." She clean up the mess, put back her equipment and put the left of the fairy dust and the lake water on top of her cupboard.

After her works, she throw her self on her bed and quickly fall to sleep. She sleep exhaustedly, but it's worth to do.

* * *

Next morning on school,

"I'm still so tired," she yawn on her desk

"Why don't you sleep early last night?" Amy ask

"Oh, there something that I must do," She answer nervously, when the bell ring and the teacher come in she sigh with relieve. She can't tell her the truth, not yet. She must tell her in the right time.

After manage to stay up in class, she planning to tell Amy after school, she already tell her father to go home first. After school,

"Hey, Amy, can we talk?" She started

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" Amy sit down. Fiora quickly pull out The Book of Past and show Amy,

"Amy the Dancer," Fiora talks to the book that quickly opened into Amy page. Amy quite surprise what her friend have done.

"Wait, why is that girl on the book is look like me?" Amy ask, unsure

"Because, it is you. You remember Grand Chase, right?" Fiora ask

"The history lesson Grand Chase?" Amy ask back. Fiora nod

"Have you ever wonder why the book never mention the member names?" Fiora ask again. Amy nod

"Because the god have delete all evidence that you guys even exist, even their family member tell no one even their own child and grandchild. You're one of the Chase Amy," Fiora explain

"... It can't be, I'm the Grand Chase?" Amy disbelieve

"Read this, Amy the Dancer have a capability to fight with acting, dancing, play instrument & singing. That's why you're so good at entertaiment, because in your past life, you did too," Fiora read her the book, Amy read where Fiora shows her,

"B-but," Amy try to denied

"Don't denied, Amy. First, I'm freak out to, but you must believe, in the end," Fiora give her the hair bands then smile to her

"This, I remember this thing," Amy suddenly remember, the first time she met Grand Chase, all the god in Xenia, but she didn't remember everything yet, some of her memory still a blur,

"This is my hair bands, I remember!" Amy shock a little, but return as her childish attitude as use to be

"Thank god! You remember, huh?" Fiora sigh thankfully but the book suddenly float, the riddle page become a picture and a writing on it, it tells them how Fiora met Amy and become friends,

"Hey, this book, is The Book of Past! Where do you get it?" Amy ask curiously she remember once Samsara tells her about the book

"Oh, you know this book? Lady Gaia give me this book," Fiora answered

"How-" Amy been cut

"I will explain everything tomorrow, now get some rest, ok?" Fiora tells her nicely

"Ok, but at least let me give you a ride home, pwease..." Amy beg childishly until her face look like a cute cat

"Ow alright, lets go!" Fiora agreed

They talk all the way back home, Amy still confuse a little but she manage to pull it up, Fiora that once arrive home didn't take any dinner, when she finished her shower, she walk to her bed with every energy left on her body. She quickly fall to sleep, is a very tired day for her.

* * *

**Meranii : The longest chapter I have type! So? How was it? Please review if I have any mistakes so I can corrected them :)**

**Fiora : I'm so tired... =_=  
**

**Amy : Let's get some sleep! Come sleep here!  
**

**Meranii : Wait! How do you get in? That is my bed get off! Sleep on your own room!  
**

**Fiora : Please let me sleep here, I will clean it up later.../ZZzzzZZ/  
**

**Amy : From the door of course! :D  
**

**Meranii : -_- /sigh/ I have an headache. I will go now.../Getting out from the room/  
**

**Amy : R&R pwease! :3 /wink/  
**


	3. Gladiator & Spell Knight meet

**Meranii : Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the delay, but I got a little busy for a while. hehe~**

**Fiora : Really? /sarcastic/  
**

**Meranii : Hush it! So here it is, I'm trully sorry for the grammar mistakes, again, I didn't have time to beta read it.  
**

**Fiora : -_-"**

* * *

"Rise…. Gaikoz," A deep dark voice spoke

"Huh?" The Samurai Ghost confuse

"I need you to kill some girls…." The dark voice command

"Why should I?" Gaikoz ask

"If you don't do what I said…." The dark voice start to hurt Gaikoz mind

"Argh! No~ Please, Stop!" The Samurai beg

"Now, go…. Kill the girls…I don't want any mistakes…." The dark voice shows the picture of Fiora & Amy to Gaikoz. He only nodding lightly then disappeared in the dark.

* * *

A week has pass, Fiora explained almost everything to Amy what happened. Amy get to the point what is Fiora talking about, Kind of. Amy has not completely remembering her past yet, but she trying to remember a little by little. In a week they become best friend, Amy is inviting Fiora to watch her cheerleading the football game between Kanavan and Serdin this Saturday noon.

Saturday noon, School field

"Amy!" Fiora calls her on the changing room

"Fiora! You came!" Amy hugging Fiora tightly

"Yes, ok now, You squish me here!" Fiora breathe lightly when Amy let go

"Hehe, Sorry about that, I'm just really excited!" Amy jumped happily with her Chu-Chu

"Hyper as usual," Fiora shook her head

"Wow, cute dress & accessory!" Amy commented Fiora appearance. Fiora is wearing an Aquamarine dress, the sleeve is thin, the bottom of the dress has a layered lace. She also wears a dark blue jeans and a sneakers, the accessory is colored with blue and pink with many kind of shape like cat, moon, and bow.

"Thanks! I made them myself, is a good look for sunny day," Fiora smile to Amy

"Wow! Is a very cute outfit!" Amy looking around Fiora's dress when she talks but got cut off by one of her Cheer team

"Amy! We need to get the hustle up!" Amy friend calls

"Ok~ Fiora, go get a sit and enjoy the show~" Amy wave hand while she run to the field, Fiora only wave back as a good luck

* * *

From the seat at the fields

**Fiora POV**

Amy already starts her demonstration as an opening shows, she really is as awesome as they told. When the opening performance is finish, everyone stand up and give an applause, but suddenly the book orb is glowing again. I bought it everywhere I go now in case the moment like this happened. I quickly grab out the book when everyone not seeing and whispered to the book, the book is opened and there's a new riddle on the pages. It's has been a week the book didn't show any clue about another member since I make Amy remember her past,

"Beware of the fallen knight, it came to slay you and your allies on the full moon night. The two person came to compete will help your defense, they are your next quest….." That is the riddle said. I only have a bad feeling when I read that riddle, something tells me that I'm must be careful for now. When everyone sit down again, I quickly close the book and put it back on my bag.

When the Kanavan house and the Serdin house run out to the field I gave my applause then I cheer as loud as I can,

"Do your best Serdin! GO!" I cheer

End POV

* * *

On the fields

"Oh my, miss Fiora just cheer us, I think I'm going to melt~" A boy from Serdin house is wave hand to Fiora from the fields

"Thank you miss Fiora~ We will do our best~" Another boy shout from the fields, Fiora only sweatdrop and smile nervously to them while she wave slightly.

* * *

On the other side from the fields,

"Hey! Ronan! We need to get to our position!" A boy with black hair is calling his friend from the center of the fields

"Ok, Ok, I'm coming!" A blue haired boy call Ronan runs to the field center while he tied his hair to a little ponytail

"What took you so long?" The black haired boy smirks

"Is not your business Sieghart, we still have 5 minute you know?" Ronan complaints

"Nothing really, the boy on this school is really a sissy, they even cannot woe a cute girl over there," Sieghart pointed between the crowd

"The girl dress in Aquamarine one? She is kind of, Cute," Ronan stare the girl for a while

"Yeah, I know, the cheerleader with pink hair also pretty, don't you think?" Sieghart wave his hand to the girls, making all the cheerleader girls wave back to him

"Yeah, I'm agreed, but, don't you think she is kind of familiar?" Ronan try to remember who the girl is

"After you mention it, yes," Sieghart also try to remember, but when the whistle blew, they start to running and get the ball

* * *

**Amy POV**

"Hey, Amy, I think those guy from Kanavan house is looking at you, they're so cute!" A girl is whispering to me. When I turn my head to what is she saying, I'm shock a little,

"Sieghart? Ronan?" In my head I remember them and said their name, when sieghart wave hand to me, I slightly wave back. I see they are talking about something,

End POV

* * *

**Third person POV**

The game is thought, Ronan and Sieghart is very unpredictable. They play seriously, But the serdin house is manage to make it a tie. The principle announced the game will be continued tomorrow for a rematch. The principle also asking Amy for the Kanavan guest can stay in Amy's mansion. She said yes, she also invited Fiora to stay together with her. Luckily, Fiora parents said she can. When the clock shows 5.50 PM, Fiora arrive at Amy house,

"Wow, her house is really big…." When Fiora ring the door bell

"Good evening, may I help you?" A maid is open the door

"Yes, I have be expected by Amy," Fiora answered politely

"Oh yes, please come in," The maid let Fiora in, Fiora is quite amaze by Amy house, is very elegant and big, when the maid lead Fiora to her room, the room is even bigger than her own room. Fiora put her bag and her backpack on the side of the bed, the room is all pink, she thinks that maybe is Amy's room.

"Hey Fiora! How do you like your room?" Amy suddenly came in the room with cheerful voice

"My room? Don't you meant your room?" Fiora ask back

"Nah, my room is beside this one," Amy answered

"Do you paint all your room in pink?" Fiora ask again

"Not really, there's one room colored with blue and black, but that one is for my special guest," Amy smiled

"Special guest?" Fiora confuse

"Hm, I think I just saw Ronan and Sieghart back then when on the field," Amy explained

"Sieghart the Gladiator and Ronan the Spell knight?" Fiora ask back

"Yeah, weird right?" Amy ask

"Not really, Today I get another riddle from the book. Is said, Beware of the fallen knight, it came to slay you and your allies on the full moon night. The two person came to compete will help your defense, they are your next quest, I think we must be careful tonight," Fiora warn Amy. By that a maid come in to inform Amy the Kanavan guest is already arrive, Amy and Fiora get downstairs to greet the guest.

* * *

When they on the stairs,

"Good evening everyone! My name is Amy, your house master this evening. This is my best friend Fiora Pace, please make yourself comfortable, the maid will shows your room and dinner will be ready in 7.30 PM," Amy nod at the maids that starts to shows the guest their room, Amy call one of her maids to take Sieghart and Ronan to the room she already prepare,

"Over there is them," Amy shows Fiora Sieghart and Ronan, Sieghart and Ronan Stare at them both as well as them

"Yes, indeed, they're the Spell knight and the Gladiator…" Fiora confirm her doubt when the boys are up to their room

"Is the Prime Knight and the Abyss Knight to be exact," Amy corrected, Fiora only nod

* * *

Sieghart & Ronan Room's

"I think they knew something we didn't know…" Ronan concluding his opinion while Sieghart lay down on the bed

"Why do you say that?" Sieghart answered while he enjoying the comfy bed

"Do you see how they look at us?" Ronan ask

"Yes," Sieghart get up from the bed and start to look serious. After a few minute of silent, a maid come in and bought them a suit, kind of prince-knight like,

"Please wear them at tonight Banquet, sir, I will pick you up in a moment," The maid quickly go out from the room after putting the clothes

"What is this outfit for?" Sieghart ask

"We should wear them now, the dinner will be start soon," Ronan answered

"Why is this clothes look so familiar in us?" Sieghart ask, Ronan only shrug his shoulder even Ronan has same thought as Sieghart

* * *

Amy's Room

"So, how do I look?" Amy dressed like a princess, her hair is down and she wears a tiara on her head

"Wow, like a princess," Fiora only amaze by Amy's beauty

"Why you haven't dress up yet?" Amy protested

"You didn't mention we will have a dress up party," Fiora smirks

"Hahaha, not a dress up party silly, A Banquet, now here's maybe some dress will fit you… Ah, here it is," Amy looking for a dress in her closet and find an Aquamarine Gown

"Wow, is a pretty gown," Fiora commented

"Now go wear it!" Amy Command.

"Wha-" Fiora been push out from Amy's room, she only sigh and go to her room.

After Fiora wears the dress in her room, she quite shy a bit, but she look for an accessories that fits and braids half her hair and put some ribbon on it.

* * *

Dinner hall, everyone wears a royal outfit. All the boys wears a cloth like a nobleman, the coach even wears a tux.

"This clothes are really itchy," Sieghart scratch his back

"You must hold the itch and get use to it," Ronan suggest

"Easy for you to say, you kind of use with this clothing," Sieghart smirks, Ronan only ignore him

When Amy and Fiora come down to the dinner hall, all the boys is dropping their jaws when they saw Amy and Fiora except for Ronan and Sieghart that only amaze by their beauty, Amy and Fiora only giggle at Sieghart and Ronan reaction.

"Everyone, the dinner is serves!" Amy start the banquet, the chef is coming out from the kitchen with all delicious food. They all swallow down the food quickly

"Wow, they extremely hungry," Fiora commented, Amy only giggle

"So, we need to tell them right?" Fiora ask Amy again

"Of course, we will do it after the dinner, you came to my room after shower, ok?" Amy suggested, Fiora nod with smile

* * *

The other side of the table

"What do you think they're talking about now?" Ronan ask Sieghart

"Don't know, but it's about something serious," Sieghart answered while chew his food

* * *

After the dinner, the coach thanking Amy with Fiora by her side for the wonderful feast and letting them stay in her house. After that, both of them went to their room and have a nice shower,

"Hah, refreshing…." Fiora smile after her shower. She quickly changes to her pajamas and dry her hair. After brushing her hair, she went to Amy's room.

"There you are, so, we tell them now?" Amy ask after Fiora close the door

"Yes, come on," Fiora already bought the Book of Past with her.

While they're in front of Sieghart and Ronan room's, they knocked, turning out is Ronan,

"May we come in? There's something we need to talk about," Fiora ask nicely

"Sure," Ronan bit surprise by Fiora and Amy unexpected visit

While they come in, suddenly Sieghart just came out from the bathroom only wearing a towel, Amy quickly turn around with a little blush in her face while Fiora just calmly apologizing,

"I beg your pardon, we came at the bad time. Maybe we should came back later," Fiora bowing at them both while Amy still turning back

"Please, stay, Sieghart wear your clothes in the bathroom!" Ronan command

"Yeah, yeah," Sieghart lazily take a clothes and walk to the bathroom, after several minutes, he came out,

"So, what is it?" Sieghart ask while he out from the bathroom

"Well," Fiora walk to the center of the room while Amy already sit in the bed side,

"Sieghart the Gladiator, Ronan the Spell Knight," Fiora talk to the book and it float and start to open the book pages, Both Sieghart and Ronan starlet at Fiora, Amy giggle because her reaction is same as the boys when she first know

"What the-" Sieghart almost surprised

"Do you guys kind of familiar with Amy?" Fiora ask, the boys nod

"That because you have known her once in your past life," Fiora explained

"You're a Grand Chase!" Amy continued

"Why is this guy look a lot like me?" Ronan read the book, Sieghart from the back kind of process with it

Suddenly, there's a person on the balcony, the light suddenly all out, the full moon as the background of the person make him look scarier,

"It came to slay you and your allies on the full moon night…. Is the fallen knight…" Fiora repeated the riddle, the person shows his self, he step closer, he wears kind of armor for battle.

"Who are you, dude, not nice to come to others room without knocking," Sieghart smirks, he think is one of his friend make a joke to them

"Um, Sieghart, he's not joking," Fiora warn him

"OMG! Is Gaikoz! What is he doing here? We defeated him a long time ago," Amy surprised

"What the, I think, I know him," Ronan have a temporary headache. Suddenly, Ronan remember meeting Amy in Temple of Circulation, he remember he first met the 3 original member in Gorge of Oath, he remember the time he joined Grand Chase in Gaikoz's Castle,

"You do?" Fiora ask, Ronan nod

"Dude, really?" Sieghart ask Ronan

"YES, Sieg, They're not joking," Ronan answered

"Enough of this nonsense, is your time to die." Gaikoz run toward us real fast and make all of us collapse, except for Ronan that jump high before the sword hit him,

"AW…." Amy cried in tears

"Ouch…," Fiora hold the pain, she didn't cry at all

"Hey! That's hurt dude!" Sieghart protested, he stand up beside Ronan

"What do you want?" Ronan ask The Samurai

"Them, I've been order to kill them," Gaikoz pointed his sword toward Amy and Fiora on the floor

"Us? Why do you want to kill us?" Fiora ask nervously

"So you won't get in the dark one way!" Gaikoz run quickly toward Amy & Fiora, Sieghart and Ronan try to stop him, but they got thrown away by him. Amy started to scream, Fiora panicked and she looked at the lamp, she grab the lamp stick and stopped his attack, the stick is metal so in won't get cut easily,

"How dare you!" Gaikoz pushed Fiora backward, Fiora quickly grab Amy away from the area so she won't get hurt,

"Damn, he's strong," Fiora says in her thought, Ronan and Sieghart stand side to side to Fiora, They hold the same stick lamp as Fiora's,

"Excuse me miss, you better get back about this one," Ronan told Fiora

"I'm sorry, but this one I can't, he try to hurt my friend," Fiora mock him

"I like this girl," Sieghart smirks at Ronan, Fiora smile at them, they attacked Gaikoz from different direction, Fiora attacked from forward Gaikoz get ready when she attacked, Gaikoz dissapered and suddenly appeared from her back, Fiora froze but Ronan attacked Gaikoz on his back and get a hit,

"Thanks," Fiora smile, Ronan smile back. Suddenly Gaikoz disappear and attacking Fiora and Ronan from every direction, making them faint,

"Fiora! Ronan! No!" Amy cried even louder now, Sieghart shows up with a devilish aura flowing out from his body, he has reach his rage state,

"How dare you!?" Sieghart lamp stick become sharper, he dash quickly and attack Gaikoz, making him collapse. Sieghart walk toward him,

"He will not stop, even… if you…. Kill me…," Gaikoz has weakened, his power has been knock out by Sieghart rage,

"Die," Sieghart stab Gaikoz on the top, he quickly vanished into an ash. Sieghart aura slowly faded, he's down on his knee of exhaustion,

"Sieghart, are you okay?" Amy ran toward him

"I'm fine, I remember, the Legendary Gladiator that defeated 100 Goblin in a swoon of his sword," Sieghart repeated his own legend

"Fiora! Ronan! Wake up!" Amy try to wake them

"They're now speaking with the gods, let them be, just wait," Sieghart step closer Amy

* * *

"Huh, what the- Where am I?" Fiora wake up in a strange place, beside her is Ronan

"Ronan, are you okay?" Fiora ask

"Huh, where are we?" Ronan ask

"I don't know, yet," Fiora answer

"Fiora, my darling," Gaia just appear from no where

"Lady Gaia!" Both Fiora and Ronan surprise

"Hello again, dear, Oh, Ronan, it's been a long time," Gaia greets

"Lady Gaia, where are we?" Fiora ask

"Somewhere, I have watch your fight with Gaikoz, it was outstanding," Gaia comment

"Thank you," Ronan shows his gratitude

"But there something you want to tell us?" Fiora ask

"My dear, here is, my gift, is a sword that can help you protect you and the one you dear most, the sword is combine with silver and unbreakable metal, it has a power from rukkha's skin for the holder, and it has an aquamarine gem that blessed. So when you rub the gemstone it can shrink. I named this sword, Silvlobur!" Gaia giving the sword to Fiora's hand

"And, Ronan Erudon, you must get your Tyrfing, that in your house, you must always have it with you, Aerknard Sieghart must found his Soluna too at once in the Highlander Ruins, Amy Aruha too must get to Temple of Circulation for her Chu-Chu Bags," Gaia told Ronan

"Yes, I understand," Ronan answer

"So, I'll see you again, dear," Gaia wave hand to the two. Suddenly they awake in the room where they collapse,

* * *

"Fiora! Ronan! I'm Glad that you're alright!" Amy jump to Fiora, hug her as tite as she can,

"Amy! My wound is hurt!" Fiora warn her

"Oh, sorry, we must get you two fix!" Amy quickly searching for a medicine

"It's okay Amy, you two must get us to my room, quick," Fiora command, Sieghart nod and help Ronan to stand while Amy help Fiora. When they're at Fiora's room, Fiora search for her water that she get from the swamp lakes on her bag, when she found it, she sit on her bed beside Ronan. She pour the water in to her palm with three water drops,

"Give me your hand," Fiora ask for Ronan hands, when he holds her hand, Fiora and Ronan palm shine. In a second whole of their wounds heals, but their strength still weakened. After that, they both colpase in Fiora's bed in a position, Fiora is sleeping on Ronan chest while Ronan hands is on her waist, Sieghart pull out his cell phone and take a picture of them,

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Amy a little not happy about Sieghart

"Saving their pictures," Sieghart answered calmly

"Hah, still hasn't change at all…" Amy shook her head. After saving the picture, Sieghart help Amy carrying Ronan back to his room with Sieghart. After that, Amy went back to Fiora's room to tuck her in, Amy quietly put Fiora blanket on her and close the door slowly,

"Good night, Fiora," Amy whispered in smile, then she went to her room to take some beauty sleep

* * *

The next morning

Fiora open her eyes when the sun shine in her room, she wake up and sit on her bed, she still feeling a little exhausted, then she remember last night about the attack with Gaikoz, then she get up and quickly search for something,

"Where is it?" Fiora looking for her sword that Gaia give her, when she search under her bed, she didn't realize that she wearing a necklace. She got up and staring at the necklace, the charm is a sword like, then she pull out the charm and rub the gemstone, suddenly the charm become the real sword,

"Hey, is not heavy. I must start to train with this sword," Fiora then rub again the stone and attach it to her necklace again, then she go to the bathroom for a shower, after brush her teeth she wears a nice cloth and tied up her hair into a ponytail as usual. Fiora went to Amy's room, surprisingly Amy still a sleep,

"Good morning, princess," Fiora smile to Amy while she slowly opened her eyes

"*yawn* Good morning, Fiora….." Amy answer in a sleepy mode

"Come on wash your face and brush your teeth, we must check something out," Fiora smile, making Amy curious

"Ok….." Amy slowly walk to the bathroom, after coming out, she run fast as possible, searching for a nice dress on her closet, wear her makeup, and brush her hair. Fiora help Amy tied her hair, after finish,

"So what is it?" Amy ask in sparkling eyes, Fiora giggle

"Come," Fiora drag Amy out from the room and went to Ronan and Sieghart's room. When they come in, they looked at the sleeping head in front of them, they carelessly look for the book, Fiora left the Book of Past on their room, then Fiora found the book under the bed room. After pulling out the book, Fiora stand up but when she wanted to, her face meet with Ronan's, Fiora can feel Ronan breath on her face, Suddenly, Ronan eyes opened, he saw Fiora face,

"Hey, good morning," Fiora greets

"Huh," Ronan still sleepy so his vision not really clear yet

"Thank you for last night, you save me from Gaikoz before he attack me," Fiora smile to Ronan and then kiss his nose slightly, making Ronan awake and blushing madly, he move backward from Fiora and hit Sieghart's head,

"WHAT THE- Come on Ronan! Really?!" Sieghart protested

"Argh, Sorry Sieg, I'm a little shock," Ronan laugh nervously while rubbing his head

"Sshh, you can wake the other guest if you shout any lauder," Amy warn, Fiora on the other side just giggle because of it.

While Fiora get what she looking for, Amy and Fiora quickly apologizing for the interruption, and leave the room,

"Geez, this girls" Sieghart shook his head and walk to the bathroom for shower, Ronan just smile happily. On the other side of room, Amy and Fiora giggle because the accident, suddenly the book orb shine and quickly opened into the page of the riddle. Once again the riddle page, change into the story of the first meeting between them.

* * *

After breakfast, the Kanavan Soccer team leaved for the next match after saying thank you to both Amy and Fiora. When it's noon, the game start, it's an exciting game, the winner gladly announce is the Serdin House, when Sieghart & Ronan about to leave Serdin on a bus,

"So, will you guys come again?" Fiora ask

"We don't know," Sieghart answer

"Then, it's a good bye?" Amy ask

"No, of course not," Ronan tap Amy's head

"Ronan, remember with Lady Gaia message," Fiora remind

"Yes," Ronan nod. While they on the bus, it soon drive away from Serdin while Amy and Fiora wave hand from behind. After that, Fiora tell Amy what Lady Gaia told her, while Ronan on the bus tells Sieghart.

* * *

After a couple weeks from the accident

Break time,

"So when you will go to Xenia?" Fiora ask while walking with Amy in the corridor. They on their way to the canteen,

"On the school holiday break of course! I can't leave with a note 'went to get my Chu-Chu Bag'," Amy determine.

When they laugh, they hit someone,

"Hey!" When Amy almost started to burst in complaint, they surprise that they hit Sieghart and Ronan on the Serdin University uniform,

"Ronan! Sieghart! What are you guys doing here?" Fiora ask happily

"We just got transferred from Kanavan High today, so here we're," Ronan answered in a smile

"And is look like here we have been follow by this girls when we first arrive," Sieghart smirks, Fiora and Amy look at their back, a group of girls is screaming by Sieghart smirks and Ronan smile,

"Aw~ Sieghart-kun~ you're so cool~"

"Ronan-sama~ you're my prince!"

Fiora laugh nervously by the crowd, Amy only giggle at the three,

"So, you guys hungry? Let's go!" Amy quickly drag the three to the canteen for a food.

* * *

**Meranii : nothing to say,**

**Fiora : R&R Please~ :3  
**


	4. Fiora's Nightmare Part 1

**Meranii : Yo, sorry for the long update! How long has it been since my last update2-3 weeks maybe, I lost my count. So, my sister is on camping right now so she won't bug me while I write my story, Fiora is currently sick now because of the event of the next part of the chapter/Spoiler~ :3/  
**

**Fiora: No, No~  
**

**Meranii : Yeah, so, Enjoy! R&R please if you found this chapter interesting!**

* * *

"This girl is a making me sick, she already bring The Dancer, now she have bring the Gladiator and the Spell Knight to stop me from my rising to rule the world. Dark Fairy Queen, Kaze'aze, I revive you from your death now you must listen to my word, kill them and bring me their head! I don't want the same mistakes as Gaikoz do," The voice command

"Yes, master," Both of Fairy queen and Kaze'aze answered and disappear in the dark

* * *

Fiora POV

Here I'm in the hallway with Amy storing my book in my locker, wondering what will happen next. Seeing after what happened on the past month, battling Gaikoz, get a gift from Lady Gaia, founding Sieghart and Ronan, hah….. It won't get any easy to find the next member…. Even the Book of Past still haven't shown any clue yet,

"Fiora…Fiora…. Earth to Fiora, come in!" Amy wake me up to my senses

"Huh? What is it Amy?" I answered

"Why are you spacing out?" Amy ask suspiciously

"Wha- No… I just was thinking about another member, that's all. The Book of Past haven't showed any clue or riddle yet," I answered simply. I don't want make Amy worried,

"Oh~" She nod while Ronan and Sieghart walking to our direction

"Yo, what's up?" Sieghart greets at his usual way

"Good afternoon," Ronan greets calmly as usual

"Hi, Guys," I answered with a smile

"Hey! Wanna get some lunch? The canteen has a new menu! It calls Omelet special!" Amy announcing

"Omelet?! Come on! Come on! Come on! Let's go to the Canteen right now!" I got hyper up because of the new menu, I just love Omelet. So, I quickly drag Amy that grabs Sieghart hands that grab Ronan hands to the Canteen.

End POV

* * *

After School

Fiora just finish her duty as a weekly cleaning class, Amy is waiting for Fiora finishing her duty. After Fiora done, she walk out the class with Amy. Apparently, there still some student around in the hallway. Suddenly, they got 'ambushed' by Ronan and Sieghart Fan girls,

"Hey, prank, we came here to warn you," A girl step out and pointed her hand to Amy

"What is the problem?" Fiora ask calmly while pushing Amy to her back, protecting her,

"We came here to warn you to, stay away from our Ronan-sama and Sieghart-kun, they don't need to be burden by you!" Another girl step out and shout at Fiora, Amy get scared and grab Fiora cloth tighter. Fiora only smirks at that word

"Hmph, what a commoner like you do to make Ronan-sama and Sieghart-kun close to you girls," A girl with blonde hair step out, making the other girls step away from her

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Fiora ask curiously. She seems to be a girl from a rich family,

"I'm sorry, who am I? You don't know me?" The girl ask back

"Nop, haven't seen you in my whole life," Fiora answer naïvely even though she offended a little by her word, but she managed to hold back and answered her by act naively

"How dare she answer the famous Lilly Count like that," A girl whispered from the crowd

"She's finish, she will be ban from the school," A girl whisper back

"How dare you?! I'm the great Lilly Count from the Count family! Heir of the Count Enterprises!" Lily poses herself like a victory person

"Ow, nice to meet you," Fiora greets calmly

"Eh? Don't you hear what I said? I'm the great Lilly Count! You should tremble in fear hearing my name!" Lily this time pointed her finger to Fiora face

"Why should I?" Fiora ask back calmly, she quite enjoying this

"What?!" Lily get pissed off by Fiora

"There, there Lily-sama, she just a commoner, she wouldn't know the great Lily Count like we do," A girl calm Lily temper that actually work

"Hmph, you're right, she's a commoner that wouldn't know the world," Lily mock Fiora, but she didn't mad at all

"Remember, leave Ronan-sama and Sieghart-kun alone, or you will in trouble, understand commoner?" Lily begin to stare coldly at Fiora, she only smirks by that word

"Hmm, Amy Aruha, you know me, I don't need to explain twice so, understand wretch?" Lily stare at Amy in hellish way, make Amy crying

"Hiks….hiks…." Amy shed her tears

"Hahahaha~ I take that as a yes then~" Lily leave in a satisfied face follow by the crowd of the Fan girls, Fiora just got pissed by Lily because of making Amy cried. She quickly hugs Amy that already crying,

"Amy, it's ok, I'm here, everything is fine now," Fiora calm her. Ronan and Sieghart apparently, just saw a crowd of girls went down to the school lobby. They walk to them quickly when they saw Amy crying,

"What happened?" Sieghart ask worriedly

"Why miss Amy crying?" Ronan continued

"Thanks to your Fan girls that's why," Fiora face is starting to heat

"Wha-" Sieghart shocked

"Thanks a lot! They lecture us to stay away from you two! I'm fine if they just bother me. But this one, Amy get drag along! She been call a wretch by them, even I just been call a commoner by them, you know?!" Fiora blew off. She shouted Ronan and Sieghart to her fullest. Thanks to that, Amy stopped her crying. Luckily there's no one left on the hallway except them. There was a silent for a moment. After Amy sob her tears away,

"Thanks Fiora, I know you want to protect me back there, but is not their fault, is that Fan girls that obsessed to much about them, please don't be mad," Amy persuaded Fiora with a sparkling eyes and a cute cat shape mouth, Fiora is feel bad about scolded Ronan and Sieghart harshly, so she listen to Amy and apologies to them,

"I'm sorry that I scolded you guys, I just mad back there and I was blown off, I know that is not your fault, you can punish me, I deserve it. I just can't stand that people bullying or saying a harsh word to other, especially my friend.…." Fiora say her sorry for that then hung down her head down. Amy just look happy both sad after what Fiora say.

Ronan and Sieghart walk toward her, they lift their hand high, Fiora ready herself to feel a pain, but instead of punching her, they pat her head. Amy just smile happily,

"Huh?" Fiora show her face, confuses

"You silly girl," Sieghart pat her head with smile

"We know you're trying to protect Amy," Ronan smile gently to Fiora

"And we know Amy is not that weak, she's acting back then," Sieghart laughing while explaining

"Wha-" Fiora shocked

"Hm, my tears is real but, I already get used being called that by another girls so I'm fine," Amy smiling

"Wha…." Fiora definitely shocked and can't said a word

"Well, Amy did tell you that she's good at acting right? But, we'll take that we can punish you part," Sieghart started to smirks evilly

"Wha…" Fiora become more shocked

"That won't be necessary," Ronan convince

"Come on Ronan, she say it, right, Fiora?" Sieghart ask Fiora

"That's because I don't know that Amy is pretending!" Fiora protested

"Sorry~" Amy apologize innocently

"Hah, I thought you're a girl that holds her promises. Well, I think I'm wrong then," Sieghart was going to turn back and walk away but been stop by Fiora

"I'm the girl that keeps her promise, what do you want me to do?" Fiora look Sieghart seriously, Sieghart smirks after Fiora word,

"Well, come with me to my house tomorrow after school. I have a plan to do," Sieghart then walk calmly to the stairway,

"Why do I have a bad feeling when he says that?" Fiora ask to her self

"Oh, and Ronan, drive her home if you won't I do anything reckless to her. Consider it as your punishment to her," Sieghart still walking calmly to the stairs with her hand showing 'peace'

"Well, I can't explained," Amy shrug her shoulder

"Hah, fine! I do it," Ronan just hung down her head with bad aura surrounding him

"Good," Sieghart answer quietly with a smirk on his face while he disappears in the stairway

"Okay then~ I'm off, Bye~" Amy run quickly to the stairway where her limo wait her in the lobby

"Amy!" Fiora protested, living her and Ronan in the hallway alone,

"Hah…. So, can I drive you home?" Ronan ask calmly

"*sigh* Sure, my dad already go home by the way," Fiora accept his over

* * *

After exiting the school, they went walking to the street. After a while of silence,

"So, you can use magic right? Doesn't that make you kind of a wizard or something?" Fiora start the conversation

"Yes, I can use magic and no, there's a different between a Spell Knight and a Wizard," Ronan answered her with a smile

"Can you show me some of it?" Fiora ask again

"Maybe, another time, you'll see it for sure," Ronan answered again

"Hmm, ok then," Fiora end the conversation. After another long silence,

"Where are we going actually?" Fiora ask

"Get to my car, is over there," Ronan show the dark blue sport car that 10 step away from them. But when he turns his head, Fiora is gone. He look around and he find Fiora is running to the park playground, then he followed,

"There's no one. Usually kids is love to play around here until this time, is been a while that I'm here," Fiora explaining while she climbing to ride the slide

"Aren't you kind of embarrassed still playing like a kid?" Ronan ask

"Why should I? Is fun! It's ok to be yourself you know," Fiora talk again while sliding down the slide

"Hmm, I wish she do the same as you," Ronan responded while he sits at the swing. Fiora stopped for a while when she heard Ronan respond,

"Who is 'she'?" Fiora ask while sliding down the slide

"Oh, just one of my old friend," Ronan answered while he looking down to his feet. Fiora look at Ronan face for a while, then she walks to him and sit at the other swing on his left side

"Who is she? I know she mean a lot to you more than a friend," Fiora tell him again, making Ronan quite surprise,

"Is it really obvious?" Ronan ask with a smile

"Um, will you mad if I say yes?" Fiora ask scarily

"Don't worry, I always bad at lying," Ronan smile than pat Fiora head

"So, who is she?" Fiora start to swing

"Well, I can say she's my first…. Love," Ronan start to swing when he remembers his childhood

"When I was a kid, I always spend my summer with her and Sieghart," Ronan start his story

"Wait, what is her relation with Sieghart?" Fiora stop to swing when she heard Ronan word

"Well, she's Sieghart cousin. They're a Sieghart after all," Ronan explain

"Right, I almost forgot Sieghart first name is Aerknard," Fiora start to swing again

"Yeah, he prefer to call Sieghart than Aerknard, he say is ruin his styles of 'coolness'," Ronan smirks

"No kidding. So, continued…." Fiora smirks as well

"Well, she's kind of rock headed, reckless, like to take charge of everything. But actually, deep inside of her, she's kind and sweet. She hated girls stuff, like to be a boy. The point is she is a stubborn tomboy. Yet, a beautiful one…" Ronan smile with a slight blush on his cheek

"You're in love alright," Fiora smirks at him when she saw his face

"Oh no, I slipped my mouth," Ronan didn't relies at his last word so, his face is red that he cover with his hand

"*giggle* don't worry, I won't tell anyone, this will be our secret. I pinky promise," Fiora winked then smile at him, then she shows her pinky,

"Hmm, you seem to be a person that can keep secret. Ok, tell no one ok," Ronan pat her head softly

"Show your pinky. Then I promise," Fiora insist Ronan

"Isn't it kind of childish?" Ronan ask with smirks

"Come on, you want me to promise or not?" Fiora ask him back then show her pinky

"You really are a strange one. Fine," Ronan show his pinky then they do the pinky promise

"Ok then, let's get you back," Ronan then walk out the park quickly, running actually,

"Hey! Wait for me!" Fiora start chasing him

* * *

"Huh… What the- Where am I?" John wake on the dark huge place, all the scary persona make him chilled, the only thing he remember is when he walk on the street, head back home, then he suddenly here,

About 2 hours ago….

"Hah, finally is finished. I suppose to give this to Fiora on her birthday but is doesn't finished yet, I will go to give this locket to her later," John just exit one of a jewelry store, he was picking up his order. It's a silver locket with a tiny aquamarine diamond arrange to a flower shape, when it open, there's a picture of him and Martha and a picture of him, Martha, and Fiora. He wraps the locket with a white handkerchief then put it on her pocket pants to be safe. When he walks down the street, he suddenly passes out and wakes up on the scary room.

"Hmm, you awake, finally," A woman with dark purple hair walk in the room, wearing a black dress, she walk elegantly to him

"Excuse me, madam, what the-" John was going to shake hand with the woman but got hold back because of his hand and leg is cuffed

"Hmm, you're quite good looking," The woman walk closer to John then touch his chin softly

"Excuse me madam, I already with someone else, can you tell me where the hell am I?" John start to lose his patient

"Uh, feisty one are you, you're on my castle now, and no one can find you," The woman say with her grin

"Hmm, can he be the father of the one we looking for?" A woman with reddish hair show up sitting on the sofa

"What? You mean Fiora? What do you mean by the one you looking for?" John started to worry

"Oh, nothing serious, we just going to….." The dark purple hair woman looking for the last word

"Eliminate her?" The woman with reddish hair add

"I was going to say kill but, thank you," The woman with dark purple hair corrected

"No! Don't you dare touch my daughter! " John protested angrily, making the women laugh

"I'm not going to touch her, but you will," Then the woman in dark purple hair touch John's head, suddenly she disappeared

"Kaze'Aze?" The woman in red hairs call, suddenly John's handcuff opened by itself,

"I know where we must go now, Serdin University," Kaze'Aze responded, apparently, John has being possessed by her

"As plan I presume?" The red hair woman grin

"Yes, Black Fairy Queen, let's do some act, shall we?" Kaze'aze grin

"Of course," Black Fairy Queen responded. After that, they teleported to Serdin

* * *

"Um, what is your parents and Sieghart business?" Fiora ask curiously

"Well, is a secret," Ronan smile while he drive

"Oh, not fair! I want to know now," Fiora pouted and cross her arm in front her chest

"Ow, you're so cute when you pouted. Because you cute, I'll tell you. My father and Sieghart father is a head of Government security. They protected the president and the vice president from danger, neat right?" Ronan explained

"Wow. That is totally awesome!" Fiora amaze

"Yeah. Um, are we going to Elven Forest?" Ronan ask

"How do you know? Most people don't believe in that forest," Fiora explained

"I still remember the way, even it's a little different now," Ronan answered

"Um, Ronan, can I call you Nii-san?" Fiora ask

A/N: Nii-san is a calling for the big brother.

"What's wrong with my name?" Ronan ask

"Nothing wrong, I just feel uncomfortable calling you by your name," Fiora respond

"Well," Ronan thing for a while

"You are my cute little sister? Sure, how can I say no," Ronan smile and pat her head

"Thank you, Nii-san!" Fiora answered happily

"So, where's your house?" Ronan ask

"Oh, just pull over there," Fiora pointed

"Thanks for the ride!" Fiora grab her bag then opened the door when the car stops moving

"Where's your house exactly?" Ronan ask again

"Well, is a secret for now, bye Nii-san! Drive home safely!" Fiora close the door car then run into the forest, disappear in the night. Ronan finnaly, turn back his car then drive back to Serdin

* * *

The day already falls into a night, inside the forest is dark, but Fiora can see the way using plants. All the plants in the forest is connected, after a while of walking, she arrive home. When she opened the door,

"I'm ho-" Fiora ears being pull by her mom

"Where have you been young lady? And where's your father?" Martha ask, holding her temper

"Dad hasn't go home yet? Ow, mom let go first," Fiora beg, then her mother release her. After she did,

"Dad suppose to went home 2 hours ago, and tell you that I have weekly cleaning class duty, that's why I come home late," Fiora explained

"So, where's your father now?" Her mother ask

"I don't know, but I having a bad feeling about this..." Fiora then hold her chest, looking worry all sudden

"Me too…. So, want some omelet for dinner?" Her mom temp

"No, I lost my appetite…" Fiora look down, Martha didn't want her daughter sad. So, she go to the kitchen and grab some cans of beer and drink it in front of her,

"What the- Mom, you're not supposed to drink that!" Fiora concern about her mother, the last time her mother drink a beer is when she frustrated about her father that haven't come home for a week. So, she gets real drunk and makes Fiora worried,

"Here Fiora, drink one. It will wipe away you're problem," Martha give a can of beer to her, Fiora open the can and drink it together with her mother. Up until night, almost about 12 AM, Martha drunk out, Fiora still up. Fiora didn't drink too much like her mother. She worried much about her mother. So, she uses her wind ability to carry her mother to her bed. When she finish, she go to the kitchen to clean the beer cans and wipe the table clean.

After that, she grabs her school bag and goes to her room. She changes her school uniform into her PJ, suddenly the book orbs glow, Fiora quickly go to her desk and open the book,

"There's a new riddle. Every new riddle never sounds good. _The one you love has been taken, now it comes to take again, the two devils will be your darkest dream, and the four of the victims will be your way….. _I'm starting to have a weird feeling again, god, please let it be only my imagination…." Fiora close the book after her prayers, and then she went to her slumber peacefully.

* * *

"Hallo?" Ronan answered his cell phone that's ringing all the time

"Yo," Sieghart answered

"Sieghart? What is it?" Ronan ask

"Nothing, what do you find out about her?" Sieghart ask

"Not much," Ronan answered

"Where are you now? I can't find the apartment address your mother give me," Sieghart ask

"Oh, I don't live there anymore. I move to another one," Ronan answered

"What? Your mother didn't know about this?" Sieghart ask again

"No, I don't want her to know. Don't tell her okay?" Ronan answered

"Fine," Sieghart answered simply

"Good night," Ronan then end his call, shook his head

"Mommy! Daddy! Over here!" Fiora found a snail

"Oh, what a cute snail honey," Martha pat her head

"Yeah dear, now put they back where you find it, we mustn't take him away from his family you know," John smiles

"Why we mustn't do that, daddy?" Fiora ask innocently

"Because, they will be sad, we don't want that happened right?" John smiles, Fiora then nod and put the snail back. She dreamed she was playing in the forest with her mom and dad when she's a little girl. They play happily, until the sky is suddenly is dark. Lightning is everywhere, sensitizing the ear. And then, two women appears with and evil grin, the woman with dark purple hair took her father with her hand, the woman in red hair froze her mother with her breath,

"Hahahaha! Say good bye to your parent, little girl, we'll take them away now, forever!" The dark purple hair woman said with her evil laugh

"Nooo!" She screamed. Suddenly, she wakes up. She saw the sky is almost bright, she look at the clock, it shows 6.50 AM,

"Is just a nightmare…." She relieved then wipes all her sweat. She jumps of her bed and go to the bathroom. After finished her shower, she wears her uniform and tied her hair with a full ponytail today and wears a black and white bow on it, then she grab her bag and went downstairs. She look at the kitchen refrigerator and grab a little milk box. Then she drinks it while walking to her mom's room.

When she opened the door, her mom still sleeping soundly, she smiles then close the door quietly. After writing a note, she leave to her school hoping her dad is there.

* * *

"So John, she's your friend huh. Experience in teaching really qualified, specialty in History. Well, welcome to Serdin University, you'll start today," The principle smile at the new teacher

"Thank you, sir! I'll do my best!" The new teacher bow

"My pleasure," The principle said. After the two teachers exit the office,

"Men's, so easy to trick," Kaze'aze grinned

"True. So, John, what will we do next?" Black fairy queen smirks

"Set your charm to everyone in the school, leave the rest to me," Kaze'aze said

"What will I do if I see the Chase?" Black fairy Queen ask

"Nothing, leave them by. We'll see what they can do if the whole schools against them," Kaze'aze grin while walking out the room with Black fairy queen in her human form

* * *

"Why your father didn't come home?" Amy ask curiously

"I don't know, the last time he didn't come home is when he has a training to be a teacher in Kanavan for month," Fiora answered her

"Maybe he's attending another teacher training somewhere," Ronan try to calming her

"Maybe you're right, nii-san. After all our home don't have any phones," Fiora considered

"Wait, you didn't have any phone on your home? Not even a cell phone?" Sieghart ask, Fiora nod innocently

"My, kid, you really are a weird one," Sieghart sigh. Suddenly, the bell is ringing, and then the four of them get to their classes. After it sit on their chair,

"Is dad subject, please dad will come," Fiora hoping in her mind. But, when the door open, is not her father but a beautiful woman come in,

"Good morning, I'm the new teacher history. Today I'll replace Mr. John due to my training, and Mr. John is now out to Silver Land School on a program teacher exchange, I hope we'll get along," The teacher in red hairs bow cheerfully, making all the student applause,

"Oh, dad is on another training program, thank god," Fiora relieve from her concerns

"Why is she so familiar?" Amy said in her thought

* * *

School breaks,

"Why I must wear this stupid skirt? Good thing I can still wears another pants even if is short," A girl with red full ponytails walking down the corridor

"Where's Aerknard anyway?" The girl looking and finally, she saw Sieghart and Ronan walking on the corridor talking with two girls, heading to her way, then she quickly run to Sieghart,

"So, what will we be eating today?" SIeghart ask

"I want Omelet! I haven't eaten yesterday…." Fiora answered. Suddenly she saw a girl in a full ponytails running to Sieghart way,

"Umm, Sieg, do you know that girl?" Fiora ask while pointing at the girl running to Sieghart way

"Wher-" Sieghart neck being struggle and his head being rub by her fist

"Elesis? What are you doing here?" Ronan startled

"Wait? This is Elesis the Knight?" Fiora whisperer to Amy curiously, Amy nod with smile

"Yo, I ask my mom to transfer me here. I'm so mad when you guys suddenly transfer to another school, speaking about it," Elesis punch Ronan shoulder hardly

"Ow!" Ronan rub his shoulder, while Sieghart rub his head

"Is it really necessary to rub my head that hard?" Sieghart ask

"Yes, Aerknard! For leaving without telling! " Elesis shouted

"Sssh! People can hear you! And how many times I must tell you? Call me Sieghart," Sieghart told her

"This is the girl you like nii-san? I know when I read her data that she's kind of a spirited one but…" Fiora whisperer to Ronan while sneaking quietly to his back

"Yeah, I know… Wait, you knew that," Ronan shock while turning to Fiora

"Yup, I'll explain it another times," Fiora smiles

"What are you guys talking about? And who is this girl?" Elesis ask curiously

"Oh, Elesis she's-," Ronan want to explain but being cut by Fiora

"Hi Elesis-san! My name is Fiora Pace, nii-san tells me a lot about you!" Fiora put her sweetest face and hold both of Elesis hand

"Wha? You told 'a lot' about me?" Elesis narrow her eye to Ronan

"Ya well, um," Ronan lost his word

"Nii-san told me you're her best friend. You're like his little sister, right nii-san?" Fiora grab Ronan hand

* * *

Elesis POV

"Who is this chic?! How dare you grab his hand?! " Elesis mad in her thought

"Really, Ronan is your boyfriend?" I ask teasingly to this Fiora even I didn't meant it

"What? No, I just his friend," She answered with smile. *relieve* Just a friend, be calm Elesis, be calm

"Want to have some lunch with us? Elesis," A girl in pink hair ask cheerfully to me

"And who are you? Don't tell me that you are Sieg girlfriend," I smirk at Sieghart. When I look at her once again, I see her quite familiar. Is like I have seen her before,

End POV

* * *

Fiora POV

"Really, Ronan is your boyfriend?" Elesis ask teasingly to me. In a moment, I can see her eyes tell another, hihi, gotcha,

"What? No, I just his friend," I answered with a smile.

End POV

* * *

"hihi, gotcha," Fiora smile in her mind

"Want to have some lunch with us? Elesis," Amy ask cheerfully

"And who are you? Don't tell me that you are Sieg girlfriend," Elesis smirks at Sieghart

"What? No, of course not, just a friend," Amy answered as hyper as usual

"Well well, don't I miss much an event? You guys have a lot to be tell, come on, let's get some eat," Elesis walk first

"Don't tell her anything yet, you know what I mean," Fiora warn her friend, they nod as respond then walk to the canteen, telling all the stories but not all of them. You know what I mean,

* * *

**Meranii : Sorry again for the gramar error! .**


	5. Fiora's Nightmare Part 2

**Gracielle : Hello Everyone! First, I wanna say a late Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! May this year everyone get a good Fortune, Health and Wealth ^.^**  
** Second, I wanna say a very sorry to my long update to this pitiful chapter, lot of event and homework and lot of thing that chase around my back until I haven't had the time to update. Thirdly, I have change my name from Meranii to Gracielle since everyone my name like something that I hate my self so, Fiora is not here right now (the story will explain) Enjoy anyway :)**

* * *

Is have been yesterday after Elesis arrival in Serdin, her relationship with Fiora is not that well, yet. Elesis, Ronan, Sieghart, Amy, and Fiora have planned their Saturday to meet up at the Elven forest for some adventure, Fiora feel the other way. The day before their plan, The Book has shown a new word below the riddle, _'the one you seek is once fighting the darkness, she's Serdin talented mage, by the sacrifices that been made will overcome a power, by the appearance of darkness the power will destroy the master that holding it…..' _This new riddle making her worried, she cannot stop thinking about every word of riddle. But now, she needs to focus on her plan,

'Maybe is the time to remind Elesis of her past….,' Fiora let a heavy sigh come out from her, like it will let go some of her thought, her worried, her burden…

"The girl is weak now, she has been quite in class time," Dark Fairy Queen shown her evil grind to a mirror, the mirror is not reflecting her face, but show another person,

"Good, is time to make her vulnerable to fight, I will get some help from my old minions," Is Kaze'Aze in Fiora's dad body on the other side, he grinned evilly with a hand mirror on his hand. He is on a ship that almost reaches Bemersiah Harbor. He is standing on the side of the deck, Kaze'Aze start to focus her power and transmitting some kind a signal waves like, all of the orc's, Harpy's, troll, and monsters are awake upon Bemersiah. Then he sees an undead samurai start to jump on the deck and kill everyone, Kaze'Aze walks calmly like nothing is happened. None of the samurai attack him, the ship start to sink and no one survive…. Only Kaze'Aze that safely stand on the top of the Harbor roof that is being wreck by the undead Samurai, laughing like a maniac….

"People, this just in, Bemersiah Harbor is destroyed by a huge flame and the ship that just arrived from Silver Land is sink in radius 10 meter from the Harbor," The TV shop show a news right on Serdin. Fiora's mom just finish shopping and just going to the next shop, she stop when she heard the news from outside the shop while people start to watch at the Horrible accident,

'God please let it not be true…'

"When the Fireman try to put out the Flame is seen that is some kind of Samurai with skeleton outfit attack them making them go away, is seems there's an anarchy going on and the police is still investigated at this criminal action,"

'No…..' Martha grabs her mouth, preventing a gasp letting out, making all of her groceries fall to the ground, she start to leave for a taxi

"Bemersiah Harbor, step on it!" Fiora's mom is worried and she going to make sure that her husband is alive

**Bemersiah Harbor**

All the flame that eating the harbor is dead, only ashes and smoke can be seen through it. Fiora's mom start to walk in the smoke slowly,

"Madam! No! Is dangerous!" The taxi driver is shouting from the window, but Martha didn't care. The taxi driver start to leave when Martha go in the smoke

"John! John! Can you hear me?! John! Please answer me!" She calls between the ruins. Suddenly, she saw a person between smokes

"John?"

"No, John is not here," Is Kaze'Aze in John's body

"Who are you!? Let go of him!"

"The problem is, we can't," Suddenly Black Fairy Queen appear from her back, grab both of her hands

"What?! You… it can be!" Martha seeing Black Fairy Queen in her true form

"Yes! I'm Black Fairy Queen! The traitor of my kind," Black Fairy Queen introduce

"We need to keep her, alive," Kaze'Aze warn

"Aw~ is not fun! Can we just kill her now?" Fairy Queen smirks

"What? What are you going to do with me?!" Martha resist

"No no no no, bad idea. Hmm, what makes you interesting for him? You're not that fine," Kaze'Aze grabs her chin forcefully, making her stop resisting. Then Black Fairy Queen freeze her,

"Don't worry, It won't kill you, but it will make you weak," Black Fairy Queen start smile evilly follow by Kaze'Aze

**Elven Bus Station**

"Fiora!" Amy waves her hand to her

"Hi! You guys late," Fiora respond, unhappy because she must wait for 13 minutes for them

"We need to make a couple stop," Ronan start to look at Elesis

"What?! Amy is the one who need to go," Elesis rudely answered

"Hey! I couldn't help the nature call!" Amy objected Elesis statement

"Come on, let's get going, or we won't have any lunch in time," Sieghart leads the group in to the forest

**Elven Forest**

They walk for an hours until they saw a steep cliff,

"Hey! Look what we have!" Sieghart look happy when he sees it

'I bet he look happy because he still remembers well the way in the forest, but why I never see this cliff before?' Fiora thought

"We should go back now," Ronan just going to turn back until Elesis jump into a branch on the side of the cliff

"Wow, Elesis-san! Watch out!" Fiora jump in to the branch and grab Elesis hand when she slips her step from the branch, almost fall into the cliff

"Elesis, you all right?" Sieghart ask

"I'm fine, Thank you, Fiora," Elesis slower her voices when she says thank you, and start to walk carefully again. Fiora only smile happily, is the first time Elesis call her name.

**Fiora POV**

The day we met for the first time in Serdin University is not that well. Actually, we have something in common, we like wearing short tights on our school uniform only Elesis is tights is a little below the skirt while mine is a little higher making it almost unseen able from the skirt. We both like sport, but Elesis is good at Football while I'm good at Basketball, well only that far I knew her.

Elesis always hated me get along real well between Sieghart and Ronan, she never call me by my name, she will only say, 'Hey!' or 'You!' or anything that doesn't look like a name. But I didn't mind, not at all, I know deep down, she is a very kind and nice girl.

**End POV**

Elesis start to jump to a bigger branch followed by Fiora that still happy because Elesis call her name, Amy that excited to what she going to see, Ronan sigh heavily because no one listen to him, and Sieghart only being quite for a while, after they jump to the other side of the cliff, they found an open field,

'Why is this place so familiar…..' Elesis thought

Fiora saw Elesis face when she look around, she know Elesis must be wondering why is this place so familiar for her,

'Is because you defeated a troll here…..' Fiora answered to herself, slightly smile

Suddenly, the land is shaking violently, and we saw harpy's and orc's start to attack them,

"What the-" Elesis confuse when she saw an orc's approach her

"Elesis!" Ronan push back the orc with a big branch as his weapon

"They shouldn't be here!" Fiora dodge the attack but accidently uses her ability when a harpy start to attack her, she uses the wind to blow the Harpy back, when she look around no one saw it

'Fiuh, thank god no one sees me,'

"Don't worry, this won't be long. Find some hiding place! Now! Fiora!" Sieghart signaling her something

"Right! Let's go! This way!" Fiora understood his meaning. Fiora, Amy, Ronan, and Elesis start to run to a nearby tree and hide behind it while Sieghart unleash his skill

**Sieghart POV**

"Grinding Punisher!" I hit all the orc's and harpy's around me

"What the?" I can hear Elesis shocked voice, I can't help but smirks

I saw a stone orc throw his weapon, I avoid it easily and start to dash and kill it. Amy suddenly jump into my back and kick the stone orc away from my back,

"Thanks Amy," I smirked at the Dancer

"Your Welcome!" Amy giggle happily

I'm still confused where did Fiora have magic on her, as far as I know his father are not a wizard, But her mother might a possibility, she might be one of the wind Wielder, but first thing first we finish the last remaining orc's on the area while Fiora try to recover Elesis memory, I hope Elesis doesn't being a rock headed to her,

**End POV**

"I know you are shocked, but I need you to concentrate, look at this book Elesis-san," Fiora show her the Book of Past

"What?! Somebody start to explain to me here!" Elesis refuse to see that book

"Elesis, please, just look at the book, it will explain everything…." Ronan calm her then look Elesis in the eye, Elesis trust that look and start to look at the book

Elesis slowly to recover some of her past memories, she remember the first time she sign up as Grand Chase, her team mates, her lost, her adventure, her love….

"Elesis-san!" Fiora quickly catch Elesis from falling to the ground when the book close suddenly and making Elesis fainted

"Elesis?" Ronan ask to her, Elesis slowly opened her eyes

"Ronan… I remember…." Elesis slowly wake from Fiora hands

"Are you okay? Elesis-san?" Fiora ask carefully

"Just call me Elesis, Even the pumpkin head over there calls me by my name only," Elesis smile still rub her forehead

"Hey! I just save you from that orc's you know!" Amy complaint then pouted, pop out of no where

"Welcome back, Red head," Sieghart grind teasingly at Elesis that have her memory back, appearing behind Amy

"Watch it, Old man," Elesis try to control her temper

"Hey, kid, listen, I'm your cousin in this life, not you great grandfather anymore. I'm not even an immortal now," Sieghart defend and explain, Fiora laugh nervously at the renunion

"You guys are now in your new life, not your past reincarnation, Fiora here help us bringing back our memory," Sieghart start to explain

"To help me fight the darkness you all last destroyed," Fiora added with a serious face

"You mean that thing Horde we destroyed?" Amy ask

"I don't know what it call, but, I need you guys to help me," Fiora still on the ground feeling desperate

"You are the Chosen," Sieghart speak

"How do you know?" Fiora ask

"Whoa, slow down you guys, mind telling what this is about?" Elesis start to confuse

"When I was an Immortal, I heard a prophecy from the old oracle on a town in Archimedia," Sieghart start to explain

**Sieghart POV**

While I was visiting on a bar, I ordered some drink and I saw an old lady beside me, I ignore her but suddenly she spoke to me,

"Young man, I see your future, you will have to fight darkness, with your friends to save this world. But it will not succeed if you didn't have the Chosen by you and your friends side," The old oracle collapsed to the floor after she said that word to me.

But when she wakes up, she didn't remember anything that she said to me

**End POV**

"But Rin is The Chosen right?" Ronan ask again

"I know, is doesn't make sense, is Rin is The Chosen, why are we still here?" Elesis concluded

"I think as well, but I think we need to ask for an explanation," Sieghart suggested

"I did read that Rin is the priest who Chosen to carry the burden of darkness," Fiora added

"Okay, now I'm getting dizzy," Amy didn't understand any word that they talking about

"The point is we need to gather up our entire member and need to ask for explanation to someone," Sieghart simplified it

"Okay," Amy answered lightly like is a very easy job, when everyone sweat drop, Elesis stomach is grumbling

"H-hungry….." Elesis start to collapsed to ground again

"We need lunch now," Sieghart start to starve either

"But the town is so far away," Amy added, Fiora sigh heavily, she need to have lunch too

"We can go to my house for food," Fiora standing up and start walking

"Where is your house exactly?" Ronan ask

"Is here, in the forest, quick, we are near," Fiora answered simply, she actually didn't want to tell them, she really considering what will happen if she told them

"You live here? That's mean you have seen Ryan," Elesis spoke

"No, the Elf has isolated their self from Human world since the day that you all safe the world and disappear from it," Fiora answered, still thinking

"So, you know your way around the forest all this time?" Sieghart ask

"Kind of, almost like you but not really," Fiora answered with a smile, in several minutes they arrive at Fiora's home

"Come in, I never have a guess before, we never have, make yourself at home," Fiora quickly go to the kitchen while the rest sitting on the couch

After 30 minutes, Fiora come out from the kitchen with plates of omelet. She put it on the dine table and then pull out some glasses on the cabinet,

"Here you go, sorry if just an omelet, is the quickest dish," Fiora pour some orange jus into the glass

"Wow! Is delicious!" Elesis already start to munch up the food

"You cook this?" Ronan ask, he got a nod from Fiora

"Is really good!" Sieghart that munching the food already full his mouth

"You guys, chew than swallow, or you will get choke," Fiora warning Elesis and Sieghart, it seems they didn't hear her, like they are having a competition 'Who will finish first is the best' thing

After they finished lunch, Amy ran to the living room and turn on the TV while Ronan and Fiora clean the dishes with Elesis helping

"Here, give me the remote," Sieghart turn on the TV and then start to switch channel until he stop at the news channel

"Aw~ can we watch something else?" Amy persuade but Sieghart ignore it

"This is live from the scene, a monster is on the looses right at the Bemersiah Harbor! Is seems that the monster is taking hostage, is a woman around end of 30! The moment a go the monster manage to destroyed the coming ship from Silver land and destroyed the harbor, everything that try to stop it is vanish and-" The news channel camera suddenly shake like it fall to the ground before it buzz

"What…." Fiora that standing behind him watched everything, she see the woman, is her mother

"Fiora?" Ronan ask worriedly

"We need to go there, now!" Fiora quickly grab her bag

"Whoa, wait a minute Fiora, we can just go there and march in," Elesis stops her

"I must! With or without you all, my mom is that women, I can't lose any of my parents. My dad is suppose on that ship from Silver Land..." Fiora start to tremble, her hand is sweating, everyone know that she's holding her tears

"I will come with you, Fiora," Amy holds her hands and smile to her

"Me too," Ronan pat her head and smile

"Let's go then, we still have a long way to go," Sieghart walk to the door

"Um, Halo? We don't know how to get there," Elesis said making Sieghart froze at his step

"Is shouldn't be long, Nii-san, you can summon a dragon right?" Fiora ask, Ronan reply with a nod

"But it will only attack things, I can't risk that," Ronan refuse

"Hmm, is there just someone who can control the wind," Sieghart look at Fiora with a smirks

"Y-you saw me?" Fiora ask nervously

"How could I not?"

"Please don't tell anyone!"

"Sure, but I don't know how is with them," Sieghart point his thumb at the others

"But, a Wind Wielder? Doesn't they suppose to be a myth?," Ronan confused

"I know, do any of your parents have magic?" Elesis ask

"No, Lady Gaia gave me this power when I was a baby, what is a Wind Wielder?" Fiora ask

"The Wind Wielder is a myth, people said that the Wind Wielder is a traveler from the Land of Gods, they have the power to control wind and that ability can make them fly into the air, they even can make someone fly if they will it," Sieghart explain

"But I'm kind of not just a Wind Wielder-" Fiora try to explain

"Can someone talk human please," Amy start to get lose on the conversation again

"Now is not the perfect time to discuss that, Fiora can control wind so we can get to Bemersiah Harbor now," Elesis concluded

"Oh~ You really can control wind Fiora?" Amy asks with dazzled eye, Fiora only nod hestitately with smile

They go outside of the house to get ready,

"Ready?" Fiora ask, everyone nod

"Here we go," Fiora start to use the wind and carry them right to the Harbor

"Wow," Amy try to keep up balance

"Everyone hold each other hand," Fiora give her hand to Amy then Amy keep passing on

After several minutes, they land right in front of the ruins,

"My hair is a mess!" Amy complaint her looks when she look at her mirror and fixes it

"Girls," Sieghart and Ronan said in the same time

"Welcome, Grand Chase, I've been expecting you," Kaze'Aze in her human form greeted them

"Kaze'Aze? You should be dead!" Elesis look angry

"And appearently I'm not,"

"Where are my Mom!?" Fiora quickly shouted

"Ah, you must be Fiora, is so nice to see you," Kaze'Aze smiled

"I won't ask again, where is my Mother?" Fiora ask slowly

"Don't be like that, or is the last time you will ever see you parents,"

Black Fairy Queen is right on the other side of the ruins with Martha and John tied together

"Mom! Dad!" Fiora quickly ran but being stop by Elesis

"Calm down Fiora, control your temper, is what Kaze'Aze want," Elesis persuade, Fiora take a deep breath and releasing it

"Kill them!" Black Fairy Queen command a lots of skeleton samurai is heading toward them

"Fiora, Elesis! Watch out!" Ronan warn from behind

A skeleton samurai run to them ready to attack them with it sword but Fiora quickly pull out her necklace, rub the little orb on the pendulum sword like and it transform in to a real sword, Fiora quickly dodge the samurai and stab the samurai in the chest,

"Take the sword Elesis, still remember your skill?" Fiora ask

"How could I forget?" Elesis reply with a smirk

They start to kill every of the samurai with Amy helping using her dancer skills, after Ronan and Sieghart pick the sword they start to march in,

"You're not bad, you train a lot?" Elesis try to have some chat while fighting the skeleton

"Not really, I only learn the basic, compare to you I'm still far away," Fiora try to answered while fighting

"Nice sword!" Sieghart comment while stab a samurai skeleton behind her

"Thanks!" Fiora smiled

After they finished the entire skeleton, they head for Fiora parents

"Not that easy darling," Black Fairy Queen starts to attack them with the thorn of ice

Everyone dodges it, and start to attack at her back, but she disappears and appears behind them and attacks them again with the thorn ice,

"Argh!" Elesis got hit from the ice

"Elesis!" Fiora shouted

"I'm fine! Watch your back!" Elesis answered

They fight until Black Fairy Queen is weaken, finally, Fiora uses her skill,

"Raging Death!" Fiora start to kick up Black Fairy to the air, then she jumped and slash her several time, kick her back to the ground and stab downward into her chest

"I c-can't believe t-this…" Black Fairy Queen is dead

"Rest in peace," Ronan added

"And never come back!" Amy added childishly

"It's too late Grand Chase!" Kaze'Aze appear behind Fiora's Parents with her true form, Kaze'Aze ate Fiora's parents alive in front of her

"No!" Fiora shouted

"Damn!" Sieghart curses, Kaze'Aze laugh maniacly , Amy only hold her mouth, while Ronan and Elesis feel sorry for Fiora,

Fiora starting to get mad, her aura around her is increasing more and more every second, the water by the sea start to surround her, she also start to make a whirlwind around her, her eyes turns white and her eyes tails start to coloring into aquamarine, all her wound heal by it self but her bruises still visible and not completely heal, also she start to float in the air.

"What the-" Sieghart startled at Fiora, he saw her almost like on his rage mode

"Don't take something that will going to hurt someone..." Fiora voice is lifeless, full of heartache, full of hatred, full of, Revenge...

Fiora start to summon a giant sharp twigs below Kaze'Aze, stabing it violently

"Roar!" Kaze'Aze scream, Fiora then using the water and wind that surrounded her attack Kaze'Aze, making it flesh reap a little by little,

"She is..." Elesis watched, couldn't believe her eyes

"Scary..." Amy hide behind Sieghart that still observing quietly at Fiora, Ronan stand behind Elesis being quite

"HUAH!" Kaze'Aze use her paw to hit Fiora in the head and throw her down, Kaze'Aze paw get rib when trying to hit her until her power is reducing when she crash to the ground, Kaze'Aze start to focus and transfer her last life to Fiora's body and die.

"Fiora!" Amy ran throught Fiora that black out, she turns Fiora's body to Amy's lap, her fore head is bleeding and all of her body has a little scratch

"We need to take her to the Hospital!" Sieghart warn

"I'm on it, I'll look for help," Elesis start to dash away

"Ronan! Use your healing power, Fiora is now on her critical stats," Sieghart command after checking her pulse

"Holy Inferno!" Ronan chant his skills

"How is she?" Amy ask worriedly

"Thank god, her pulse is still weak, but she will life, if we don't get her to the hospital right now!" Sieghart panicked follow by everyone

"Don't Joke like that! Is not funny!" Amy shouted

"Everyone! I found a Taxi!" Elesis shouted from the road, Ronan quickly pick her up from Amy's lap and run to Elesis follow by Amy and Sieghart

"We need to go to the hospital!" Ronan said to the driver

"Step on it, quick!" Elesis added

"Hurry!" Amy add last

"Don't make the driver panic too! Just drive to the Hospital, sir!" Sieghart command

"O-okay!" The driver quickly drive to the hospital when he saw Fiora laying on Amy's lap

* * *

**Meranii : /OwO/ What an ending, so R&R please!**

**/Lame Author note/  
**


	6. Fiora's Nightmare Part 3

**Gracielle : Hi everyone! Sorry I just update this chapter! . Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Special thanks for my Beta! and Next chapter I'll be presenting a new OC! Wait for him, okay? ;D**

* * *

**Fiora's POV**

I open my eyes and see a white ceiling above me. However, my vision quickly blurred and my head felt heavy. Attempting to sit, I see that my hand is bandaged. I can feel my feet and my head bandaged as well. As my vision cleared, I scanned the room. The place is all white, with a big window on my right side, the thin curtain drawn open, and a table with a vase and a glass of water on it. There is also a sliding door with a little window on my other side, where I can see a nurse and a doctor passing by.

"Hospital?" I mutter to myself, wondering. "Mom? Dad?" I look around, confused.

"The fight, I remember… that's mean I'm not dreaming, Mom and Dad, they're gone…" I let my tears flow down my checks, and my chest feels hurt, so heavy. I clenched my bandaged hand tightly to my chest, crying silently.

**End POV**

* * *

"I wonder if she's okay," Amy muttered, pacing calmly in the hospital corridor with flowers in hand.

"I hope so," Sieghart answered with his hand on his head, eyes closed.

"Thanks again for your generosity, Sieg," Ronan says with gratitude.

"No big deal," Sieghart smirks.

Elesis, walking beside Ronan, has been really quiet, ever since Fiora was treated by the nurses and doctor. She knows that Fiora will not be okay after she wakes, she know how it feels when you lose someone you love, she know how it feels when you lose your parents.

'Damn, why do I care for her now? I don't necessarily hate her; I admit that, but…" Elesis struggled with her thoughts.

"Elesis? What's the matter?" Ronan asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing," Elesis faked a smile, but Ronan know that something must have gone wrong. However, he shrugged it off as they arrived in front of Fiora's room.

As Sieghart opened the door, Amy spoke.

"Fiora! You're finally-" The pinkette stopped abruptly when she saw that Fiora was crying. They felt a strong sense of guilt as she saw them, and quickly set to comforting her, pushing a smile on her tear-streaked face.

"Hey, guys. I look like a mess right? Ahaha," Fiora joked about her current appearance.

"You're awake," Sieghart stated.

"Yes, this morning," Fiora answered.

"Have a drink first," Amy handed her a glass of water.

"Thanks, Amy," Fiora smiled.

"Still feeling sick?" Elesis asked.

"No, but my head is still heavy," Fiora answered politely.

"The doctor says you will be out in three days after your bruises heal, but your head must be kept bandaged because the wound isn't healed yet," Ronan informed her.

"Yeah, you've been blacked out for three days now, you know?" Elesis sat calmly on the couch, followed by Sieghart.

"What?!" Fiora's eyes widened.

"Whoa, calm down, you're still injured," Ronan grab her shoulder and sit her back to her bed, and Elesis gave them a sharp look.

"If you're worried about the lessons you missed, I can lend you my notebook if you want," Amy offered.

"Thank you, Amy, but, that's not-" Fiora try to explain but was cut off by Sieghart.

"The headmaster also said that you can take this week off from school after you're released from the hospital. He also said you can continue your learning freely at Serdin University as his condole of your par- Hey!" Sieghart was hit by Elesis. Then he realized what he's saying. Fiora looked down when Sieghart mentioned the Headmaster's condolences about her parents.

"I see..." Fiora answered quietly.

"We're sorry-" Sieghart tried to apologise but was cut off by Fiora.

"Do they know?" Fiora looked down, hiding her face behind her bangs.

"If you mean to ask if they know about your power and what happened last night, no, we only told them that we went for a walk to the bay and suddenly got attacked by some people," Elesis explained.

"We take precautions about this," Ronan added.

"My dad and Ronan's covered this up before the media knows, so you'll be free from any investigations from the police and stuff," Sieghart added.

"Cover it up?" Fiora asked, looking up.

"Their fathers don't want the world knowing there is monsters living among them, they're quite surprise that you killed that thing," Amy answered cautiously.

"Oh…" Fiora responded, looking down to her hand.

"Who are you really?" Sieghart ask, looking serious.

"What?" Fiora look up to him, confused.

"Who are you? You can control wind, water, and nature. You also have a similar power to me, the Rage Mode. I've never seen any other humans with that kind of power except for the Sieghart family," Sieghart walk closer and closer to her until their face meet, making Fiora scared.

"Sieghart! She's still shocked from what happened! Don't scare her!" Ronan warned him.

"No, she must know now, don't you all want to know?" Sieghart spoke convincingly. Everyone was silent now, looking at him with wide eyes.

"You say that Lady Gaia gave you this power," Sieghart continued to ask, everyone in shock looking at her.

"Yes,"Fiora answered, attempting to calm down.

"As far as I know-" Sieghart continued but was cut off by Amy.

"A god can't bless more than one power," Amy continued.

"W-what?" Fiora was further shocked, her voice shaking.

"Maybe, but we still don't know yet since you're not from the mage bloodline and we can't explain how you have magic within you," Ronan added.

"Oh, and here is your sword," Elesis give her the Silvlobour that was already in necklace size, Fiora took it and looked down more.

Suddenly, a mark appeared on her right shoulder, black and releasing a weak aura.

"Argh..." Fiora grabed her shoulder, she feels sharp pain.

"There's someone-" Ronan sensed the black aura.

"I know," Sieghart had already realized earlier.

"Fiora, you alright?" Amy noticed her.

"...I'm fine," Fiora answered after her pain suddenly disappeared.

"Are you su-" Elesis spoke to confirm, but was suddenly cut off.

"Hold it right there!" a girl in purple demanded.

"Is that-" Sieghart pointed.

"Arme?" Elesis asked.

"Hey, how do you know my name?" her face showed clear suspicion.

"What are you doing here?" Ronan asked.

"Hey, I'm doing the asking here," Arme resist.

"Are you-" Amy was just going to ask her again.

"Urgh, for crying out loud," Arme groaned and pulled out her wand, casting a spell.

"Speak!" she casted but was blocked by Ronan.

"Defense!" Ronan cast.

"What the heck-" she seemed surprised.

"Trying to curse us to tell the truth heh? That won't work," Sieghart smirks.

"How did you-" Arme became more curious.

"We know what you can do," Elesis spoke.

"Ronan Erudon, 25th generation family," Ronan introduced himself.

"Oh! You're-" Arme knew the name.

"Can you explain what you're doing here?" Amy asked nicely with her big, sparkling eyes, cutting her off.

"Oh, I accidentally hit a guy with my Alchemist's attack," She looked ashamed.

"Again? Who is the poor guy?" Elesis asked.

"Huh? Again?" she was confused, getting more curious.

"S-she means that she already heard someone get hit by an Alchemist attack, right?" Fiora explained, then laughed nervously.

" Oh, is that so? He is right next door to your room. When I visited him, I sense a weak black aura from the next room so I decided to check it out, but it seems to be gone now," Arme explained, still confused by Elesis' words.

"Um, can we see him after this?" Fiora asked.

"Sure!" Arme smiled cheerfully.

"Oh! I almost forgot, I must go back to the room, must check if he's up or not, bye bye!" Arme left with a big smile then closed the door.

"What happened to the new life thing?" Ronan looked at Sieghart.

"What? She slipped first," Sieghart pointing at Elesis.

"Hey, don't blame me, you triggered the word," Elesis shot back. After that they began blame each other on and on, and Fiora was getting annoyed with the two. Almost on cue, the mark on her shoulder began to glow.

"Stop it!" Fiora shouted, looking mad. Everyone look at her, her eyes are blank with temper, then she realized what she had done, and her mark faded.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm saying," Fiora looked really ashamed.

"It's okay. What were you going to say?" Ronan asked, Elesis looked suspicious.

"Umm, Amy, can you help me get the book?" Fiora asked, Amy nodded and jumped off the sofa to where Fiora's bag rested.

"Here you go, the orb's glowing this time."

"Thank you."

When Fiora touched the book, it started to float and opened to a new page.

"Serdin talented Mage? Then that means we're on track right?" Sieghart asked, everyone nodded back.

"Hey, hey! Look at that!" Elesis pointed at the book.

The book is starting to make a new riddle again, Fiora started to read as the words appeared.

"_The one who is being enslaved by darkness has return, he is the thief that cuts through Darkness. By the power of the blue flame acting as his aid, he is your next task..."_

"Is it the blue flame-" Amy asked.

"Lass," Sieghart responsed.

"Lass? You mean the striker?" Fiora asked.

"Yeah, he totally matches the riddle," Elesis nod.

"Wait, if Lass is the one we're looking for now, does that mean-" Sieghart guessed.

"He's here! Come on," Fiora figured it out with him. She pulled out her infus and started to walk to the door with the book in hand, followed by Sieghart,. The rest quickly followed the two.

* * *

After they got into the next room, they see Arme sitting next to the bed where Lass slept.

"I knew it!" Fiora & Sieghart exclaimed at the same time.

"You all came!" Arme said happily. They walked in and looked at the sleeping Lass with his hand wrapped up.

"So this is the boy," Elesis said.

"Yup," Arme responsed.

"Hey, look!" Amy pointed her hand at him.

"Why is it so crowded here?" Lass had already opened his eyes fully with a calm expression.

"Ah! You're awake! So sorry for all the trouble I caused you!" Arme stood up and bowed deeply at him while he sat on the bed.

"Why are you apologizing? Its not your fault," Lass said.

"But you helped me with the bomb that almost hit me," Arme insisted.

"Don't worry. Why do you all look so familiar? Except you," Lass pointed at Fiora, who smiled nervously.

"You too?!" Arme said to him.

"Hmm, it seems I have seen you before too," Lass said.

"Like, me too!" She seemed surprised.

"They remember after all," Ronan said.

"Huh?" They both were confused.

"Umm, let me help you on that, but you two have to trust me," Fiora start to show them the book. It started to float just like when it tried to bring back Sieghart and Ronan's memories. It shone at them both, and they both collapsed just like Elesis. Fiora used her wind power to catch Arme from falling as the mage fainted.

"Close call," Fiora wiped her sweat.

"Huh?" Arme awoke, followed by Lass.

"We're alive!" Arme felt happy, then hugs Lass tightly.

"Arme! I can't breathe!" Lass coughed.

"Sorry, hehe," Arme said;

"Jeez."

"Welcome back," Sieghart said.

"Yeah, who is the new girl? Recruiting again?" Lass asked.

"Oh my, forgive my rudeness, Fiora Pace, and I'm not the part of Grand Chase," Fiora said with a smile.

"Hmph, you have the potential," Lass smirks.

"T-thank you?" Fiora doesn't know how to react to Lass' compliment.

"Who are you? And what have you done to make us remember?" Arme quickly threw questions at Fiora and looked at her sharply.

"Ah-Um, Here-" Fiora showed Arme the Book of the Past.

"Oh! This is-" Arme snatched the book quickly and looked at the inside.

"Yeah Arme, it's the Book of the Past! Isn't it cool?" Amy looked inside of the book with her.

"Okay, so, what happened?" Lass asked the crowd.

They told Lass and Arme everything, even Fiora's power and the prophecy. They started to assume that they have to find the rest of the members fast and started to seek the truth.

* * *

After three days, they were all out from the hospital. They all went to the park for a nice walk and fresh air.

"This is great!" Fiora let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, nice weather indeed," Ronan agreed.

'Why must he always agree with her?!' Elesis shuts her eyes in anger.

"Hey, I have an idea," Arme started to speak.

"No," Lass answered.

"Aw, come on! I hadn't finished yet!" Arme begged.

"You want to suggest that we should take training now right?" Lass looked at Arme with narrowed eyes.

"You knew it," Arme look down in an instant.

"I thinks is a good idea," Sieghart agreed.

"Really?" Ronan looked surprised.

"Yeah! Why not? It's a good thing to strengthen up if we're attacked by the monsters and it's a good start to train her," Sieghart pointed his finger to Fiora

"M-me? Train me for what?" Fiora acted dumb.

"You know what I mean, all of us will teach you the real thing." All of them look at her with evil smirks, not counting Ronan, who let out a heavy sigh.

* * *

**Elven Forest**

"Okay, now, let's start," all of them start to do their own thing in training, while Fiora started to learn with Elesis,

"Now, I won't teach you anything from the Sieghart family swordmanship skills," Elesis said coldly.

"I know," Fiora smiled at her.

"Now, everyone has their own style and technique on sword art, you must get your own," Elesis grabbed a wooden sword silently.

"By doing that, you must be strong!" Elesis started to hit her with the sword, Fiora reacted quickly and rolled over her but Elesis quickly kicked her and Fiora fell.

"Ouch!" Fiora fell on her butt, rubbing her hand that she used to dodge Elesis' kick.

"You act fast, but not fast enough. If you lost your strength it will be a weapon for your enemy." Elesis started to train Fiora's strength and agility by making her do push ups.

"Ho.. how many... times... I must do it... again?" Fiora panted, exhausted after doing a hundred push ups.

"Fifty more, come on, it's only a few," Elesis clapped her hand signalling for her to get moving again.

* * *

**From afar**

"Isn't she too hard on her?" Ronan asked.

"I don't know, it could be to satisfy her jealousy or just to make her stronger?" Amy answered innocently.

"Satisfy her jealousy?" Ronan was confused.

"Don't you see? Or have you already forgot your feelings for her? Even Fiora knows that Elesis is jealous because of her," Amy smiled then winked at him.

"W-what? So that's why Elesis is acting so strange..." Ronan hummed.

"Good luck!" Amy ran away for another lap.

* * *

Elesis looked at Ronan when he talked with Amy.

'Urgh, what are you talking about?!' Elesis look sharply at them, Fiora notice it, she looked at the direction that Elesis was looking.

'Amy, what are you doing?' Fiora asked in her mind.

"Good luck!" Amy ran away.

After the push ups, Elesis started to make her do sit ups. Fiora was a little troubled at this but she managed to pull herself up. Then Elesis made her do pull ups from the tree, and Fiora was really troubled here, but thankfully Elesis gave her some mercy.

"Hah... Hah... Thank god it's over..." Fiora lay down on the ground, looking up.

"No, no it's not," Sieghart appeared behind her.

"You still need to be trained by me after Elesis' training," Sieghart smirks, and Fiora's jaw dropped.

"After all, you must train your powers," Sieghart spoke seriously as Fiora got up, silent for a moment.

* * *

**Sieghart POV**

'_You must train your power and control it...' _I thought seriously about Fiora's powers:if she can control it, she might be the next descendant of the gods...

"So... What are you thinking?" Fiora asked me suddenly.

"Nothing, just my own thoughts. We should start now," I said to her and quickly walked to the open field.

**End POV**

* * *

"Okay, now, close your eyes," Sieghart said to Fiora, she did what she's been told.

"Now, if you're in the pitch darkness, can't see anything, but your enemy can, waiting to strike!" Sieghart quickly flew his fist to Fiora's stomach, she readied herself for pain but he stoped right after his fist was two inches from her belly.

"Did you hit me?" Fiora opened one of her eyes.

"No, you couldn't bear the pain if I do, plus, you're still in recovering state," Sieghart pull out a black ribbon from his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Fiora asked.

"Now, do you really want to do this?" Sieghart asked back, Fiora hesitated for a while but she nodded eventually.

"Okay, you will start real training with me now, try to avoid as many of my attack as you can," Sieghart tied the ribbon to her eyes.

And then, her training become more painful full than ever, she got hit several times on her shoulders, legs, arms, and stomach. Sieghart instructed her on how to avoid it, where the enemy is going to hit her, and how to fight back. Sieghart tried to not hit her badly, he's never trained a girl before, and it's tricky for him.

**After an hour of such strikes...**

"Hah... Hah..." Fiora panted.

"Take a rest, you already have bruises..." Sieghart stopped his training after seeing Fiora down on her knees, he quickly opened the ribbon tied to her. When everyone who had been watching came closer, they could see Fiora's eyes are soaked.

"Fiora!" Ronan catch her before she fell onto the ground.

"Is... t-this why... my p-parent... die..." Fiora said, half awake.

"I-I'm... weak... I-I... even... d-didn't realize... they w-were... in danger..." Fiora said while her tears flowed down, making everyone feel bad for her, as her mark started to glow again.

"I-I'm... a bad d-daughter... M-mom... D-dad... I-I'm sorry..." Fiora fainted, the mark start to fade away, her tears slowly stop to flow.

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

"Ugh..." Fiora wake up, touching her aching head. She was surprised to find that she was laying in her room.

"W-was I dreaming this whole time? No... It felt too real..." Fiora muttered, she look the clock, it's almost six.

She know she never woke this early, unless she had trouble sleeping. Usually she can smell breakfast from her room that her mother was usually preparing for her and her dad. she gloomy walk to the door, thinking about the memories she had with her parents here, but still wondering, who carried her back to her house? When she opened her room's door, she saw below her a sleeping group on the leaving room. She smiled slightly.

"I could've guessed," She said to herself, she walk through Ronan, who was sleeping on the floor, then Sieghart on Ronan's belly, then Elesis on the carpet, Arme and Amy on the couch. She walked slowly to not wake them, then towards the kitchen.

"I think I should cook for them since they already stayed overnight here..." Fiora thinks as she start to open the fridge. She took out some ingredients, then started the stove, she cooked like her mother precisely told her, after she was finished she took out some glasses from the cupboard and some juice and fresh milk.

"Good morning," Ronan greeted after letting out a yawn.

"Morning," Fiora smiles, putting down the glasses on the table.

* * *

Ronan woke from a sound from the kitchen, he woke up and smelled something good. He grabbed Sieghart's head and put it on the carpet slowly to not wake him, then he saw Fiora putting down a glass.

"Good morning," He greeted after a yawn.

"Morning," Fiora responded with a smile, still putting down a glass on the table.

"Whoa! Delicious breakfast!" Arme popped out behind Ronan.

"Hm, not bad," Lass already on the table trying out the bacon.

"T-this is... Delicious!" Amy was also already on the table eating the omelet.

"Hm... Thank you... all of you," Fiora said, bowing to them.

"What are you thanking them for?" Elesis appeared behind Fiora, punching her head.

"Aw... For accompanying me here..." Fiora rubbed her head.

"It's still...hard for me...stay here...so much...to do..." Fiora looking down to her hand, she clench it. Suddenly, her mark appeared again, causing an intense pain on her right shoulder.

"Fiora!" Elesis helped her stand.

"Are you alright?" Amy asked.

"I-I'm fine..." Fiora managed to answer.

"I sense it again," Arme suddenly spoke.

"The aura," Ronan added, Sieghart stayed silent.

"Thank you, Elesis," Fiora said again.

"Can you stop saying that? It's starting to bug me," Elesis said while sitting next to her.

"This aura is not familiar..." Lass said to Ronan and Arme.

"We have to keep training you, you know right?" Sieghart spoke as he bit a piece of bread.

"I understand..." Fiora nodded seriously, while everyone gave her a worried glance.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine!" Fiora gave them a big smile, then she start to eat breakfast.

"Can I have another?" Amy asked innocently.

"Me too!" Arme added.

"Me three," Lass said calmly.

"Sure, here," Fiora answered with a smile while putting some more bacon and omelet on their plate.

'This time...I need to get stronger. I have to...' She continued in her mind, hoping her hard training with the Chase paid off.

* * *

**Gracielle : So that is all I've got in mind now, hope you all enjoyed this, R&R please! =3**


End file.
